


An Era's End

by PK102



Series: The Dark Side of the Moon [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Canon character deaths, Character Study, F/M, Human!Artemis, Lots of Time Jumping, Minor OC - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sailor Moon worldbuilding, Strangers to Lovers, headcanons abound, human!Luna, minor OC parents, past Guardians have different names, past Guardians have different personalities, pre-series history, some manga borrowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PK102/pseuds/PK102
Summary: A history of what happened in the Silver Millennium, from the birth of Princess Serenity to the fall of the Moon Kingdom.
Relationships: Jadeite/Sailor Mars, Kunzite/Sailor Venus, Nephrite/Sailor Jupiter, Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity, Zoisite/Sailor Mercury, one-sided Queen Beryl/Prince Endymion
Series: The Dark Side of the Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070891
Kudos: 12





	1. A New Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The goddess Selene gifts Queen Serenity with a child of her own to bring in a new era for the Silver Millennium. The Kingdom accepts, and all eight Guardians pledge their loyalty to the new Princess of the Moon Kingdom.

_Queen Serenity_

Early mornings always found the Queen in the Chamber of Prayer, not only because it was part of her duty as the Head Priestess of the goddess Selene, but because she found the room a tranquil place to think. Serenity liked to organize her thoughts for the day before she got caught up in her duties running the kingdom, and she was in no hurry. Luna and Artemis, her most trusted advisors, could handle things for as long as necessary.

Today Queen Serenity was troubled as she spoke to her own queen and silent confidant. “The princesses of Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn have matured enough to start their training as Sailor Guardians. I gifted them their talismans just yesterday. The celebration was marvelous; their parents are very proud for their daughters to have been chosen. It is a great honor, of course, to defend the far regions of this kingdom from external threats. I am confident the girls will be exemplary in their studies.

“There was another princess born to Jupiter. I intend to make a visit to King Thorin and his court soon to see the princess and give my blessings. It is truly a joyous occasion for the kingdom.”

Then Serenity’s countenance grew more somber. “I do wonder, my Lady, if this is a sign for the Kingdom.” She looked up at the giant crystal in the center of the Chamber of Prayer. “Eight of the planets in this System have given birth to daughters, and half of them have already shown signs of possessing Sailor Crystals. Are we to expect enemies in the future?”

There wasn’t a response, not that there usually was. Serenity sighed. “If it is to be, then all we can do is prepare. I would gladly lead them to battle, though I am not so young anymore,” she smiled softly. Then she bowed her head. “Until tomorrow, my Lady.”

Standing, she left the Chamber to find her two advisors waiting outside the large double doors, as they usually were. “Luna, Artemis,” Serenity greets them with a smile. The two bow low in greeting. “So, what news do you have for me?” she asked as they began walking to her office. Artemis spoke first, and though Serenity did her best to pay attention to him she couldn’t shake the thought that something was going to happen.

Serenity made a point to visit the four Guardians in training more often to try and see if she could sense anything closer to the edge of the Solar System. She couldn’t, but it didn’t ease her concern. The girls were improving, though, quite rapidly in Serenity’s opinion, and she wasn’t sure whether to be pleased or worried that there might be something powerful building where she couldn’t sense it.

She also visited the other planets, save for Earth, and confirmed the princesses that would indeed become Guardians once they were of age. It had been thousands of years since the last time all nine Guardians existed at once—that time being when Serenity was far younger, and an active Guardian herself. But Serenity can already tell the girls would be powerful, and the thought gave her some measure of comfort.

Ten miraculous years went by without a sign of evil encroaching on the kingdom, though Serenity continued to keep vigil. The youngest four princesses had begun their Guardian training, and the eldest had already taken up their solitary posts. Serenity prayed to her goddess they would never have to see combat anytime soon.

“I would fear for our success, should we be called to fight so soon,” Serenity admitted one morning in the Chamber of Prayer. She painfully recalled the way the last generation of Sailor Guardians had fallen in battle against their last enemy, Chaos. Serenity had been the only one to survive, and not without her own scars. She would hate for it to happen again. “Please tell me, my Lady, what is coming for us?” she pleaded, her head bowed in prayer.

She didn’t have to look to feel the surge of power in the Chamber, the crystal in the center glowing bright even behind her closed eyelids. She looked up anyways, her eyes widening in surprise as the light condensed into a form she had only seen a handful of times during her life. The goddess Selene is somewhat transparent, the glow of the crystal behind her rendering her form even more invisible. Serenity gasped in surprise, then bowed her head again in respect. “My Lady.”

“Rise, Serenity,” she gently commanded. “I have the answers you seek.”

Serenity looked up at her goddess, and after a closer look realized that her figure was holding something swaddled in her arms. She rose from her kneeling position before the crystal and took a step towards the figure. “What is it?” she asked, reaching out as Selene leaned forward to pass the object over. When Serenity held it, she looked down and was stunned to see a newborn babe swathed in blankets. “My Lady…?” she asked, confusion clouding her voice.

“Evil is coming for the Silver Millennium that you cannot protect it from,” Selene said, and Serenity almost despaired before hearing her goddess’s next words. “But fear not; the Moon Kingdom will continue. Raise her a child of the kingdom, and she will embody it with all her heart.”

“Of course, my Lady,” Serenity said, and then she understood. The birth of all nine Sailor Guardians not only heralded the coming of a new enemy, but the birth of a new era. Serenity had a feeling her time was now numbered, but found she didn’t mind it so much as she looked down at the babe.

“Her name is Serenity, after my most loyal of servants,” Selene told her, and when Serenity looked up there was a gentle smile on her face. “I would entrust my child to no other.”

Serenity bowed her head. “I would be honored, my Lady.”

“Then I will leave you to it.” Her form faded from view but Serenity barely noticed, entranced as she was with the baby in her arms.

She rocked her gently back and forth. “What a beautiful baby you are, little Serenity,” she cooed. “My little princess.” Finally the baby opened her eyes and Serenity was stunned by their brilliant blue color. With her hair a light gray only shades darker than her own, baby Serenity looked like she could be her actual daughter. She made some gurgling noises before giggling, and Serenity was instantly in love.

She turned to leave the Chamber of Prayers, her thoughts distracted with plans for introducing baby Serenity to the kingdom. She’d have to come up with some explanation for the baby’s presence—and something told her that admitting she was the daughter of the goddess Selene would be a bad idea. It would have to be a secret between her and her advisors. And speaking of her advisors.

Serenity wished she could’ve taken a photograph of their two faces when she walked out of the Chamber with a baby. When their eyes went equally wide and their mouths dropped open in surprise, Serenity couldn’t quite stifle her giggle, which in turn had baby Serenity cooing as well. “M-my Queen?” Luna finally managed. “What…?”

“Shh, Luna. We will speak in my chambers,” Serenity interrupted.

“Of course, my Queen,” Luna immediately agreed, though Serenity could tell the humanoid feline still had many questions.

They walked quietly to her office, though Serenity can see her friends shooting glances at the bundle in her arms. Fortunately the met no one on the walk –not that they usually did, this deep in the Moon Palace—and as soon as the doors were shut behind the group in Queen Serenity’s chambers her two advisors were speaking again.

“My Queen, were did this child come from?” Artemis urgently asked.

“She is a gift from our goddess, Selene,” Serenity explained, and both gasped in amazement. She looked up from the tiny bundle in her arms to meet their gazes, oddly serious. “But that is a secret you must keep between ourselves.”

“What?” Luna exclaimed. “But Queen Serenity, you can’t just hide a baby here in the castle. She’ll have to leave eventually, and when she does, what will you say to explain her?”

“She will not be hidden here,” Serenity said. She’d been thinking about it since her goddess first gave her the child. “As far as the kingdom will know, she is my own child. I hid my pregnancy with magic in order to protect the child until she was born.”

“So you intend for her to be the Moon Kingdom’s princess?” Artemis asked for confirmation.

Serenity nodded. “Yes. My own little Princess Serenity.”

There was a beat of silence from her two advisors—Serenity saw them exchanging glances from the corner of her eye, though her attention remained on little Serenity—before Artemis heaved a sigh. “Very well then. We will take this knowledge to our graves.”

Serenity looked over to beam at her two closest companions. “Thank you, Luna, Artemis. I knew I could trust you two. Princess Serenity will need a lot of help as she grows.”

“We will do anything within our power to help,” Luna promised, inclining her head. Artemis did the same to show his agreement.

Serenity nodded. “And you will not be alone.”

“My Queen?” Luna asked curiously.

“I intend for her to inherit more than just the kingdom,” Serenity explained. “A new millennia is dawning, and with it a new generation. The princesses of the other planets are training to become Guardians, and it is my hope that little Serenity will follow in my footsteps with them.”

Artemis gasped. “You intend to step down from your role as Sailor Moon?”

“Yes,” Serenity admitted, a heavy weight on her heart, but she could already feel the Sailor Crystal within her fading. It had been a title she’d held for most of her life, longer than the title of Queen, and a great burden. She knew in the future it would be harder to accept that she wouldn’t be able to fight with the rest of the Guardians, but the time for a new generation was upon them. “When she is old enough I’ll start her training, but until then the princesses of Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter will be her protectors.”

“When do you plan to announce her?”

“Within the month,” Serenity answered. “But only as my successor to the Moon Kingdom.”

“Very well. Shall we begin preparations then?” Luna asked.

Serenity nodded. “Yes.”

There was some speculation about the birth of Princess Serenity, but for the most part the kingdom was ecstatic for the arrival of the princess. There were celebrations in her honor for at least a week after Queen Serenity’s announcement, if not longer. Congratulations flowed from all planets in the System as the royal families promised to attend Princess Serenity’s presentation ball, enthusiastic to meet the successor to the Moon Kingdom.

The day of the party was awash with excitement as the dignitaries arrived on the Moon. There were very few occasions that warranted the gathering of all nine royal families in the System, but the presentation of a new Moon Princess was one of them. Though Serenity had seen them all at some point or other in the past few decades, she was pleased to all have them together once again.

Serenity waited in an antechamber for her esteemed guests to arrive in the ballroom, anxiously awaiting the moment when she could join them after the ceremony. In her arms baby Serenity cooed, playing with some of her mother’s bangs dangling near her face. She was dressed up in an outfit not unlike Queen Serenity’s own dress, and as cute as she was Serenity knew she’d charm all the visiting royalty with her smile. It brought a loving smile to her own face as she looked down at her adopted daughter.

Soon, though, Luna and Artemis returned from the ballroom—now in their feline forms, with all the foreign people around—to let her know it was time and Serenity exited the side room. A hush instantly fell over the hall as all attention was drawn to the High Queen walking among them. The audience bowed as she passed, only standing once she’d ascended the small pedestal at the end of the room. Serenity smiled out at the crowd.

“Greetings, everyone. I must thank you all for making the trip out to my lovely kingdom. It’s been far too long since we last gathered, and I’m only happy I could provide this wondrous occasion for us to do so. But my intent was not solely to reunite long lost friends; rather, it is to formally introduce my daughter, Princess Serenity, to the royalty of the Silver Millennium.”

Cheers erupted from the crowd as Serenity lifted baby Serenity to better show her off. The child, who’d been quiet for the most part, gurgled happily at the attention, smiling brightly at the crowd before her. Coos and cries of endearment broke out amongst some of the crowd, but they quieted soon enough and Queen Serenity continued.

“As my daughter, I hereby name Princess Serenity as the successor to the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium. It is my intent that, once she is old enough and has completed her training, I will be able to pass off the throne into her strong and capable hands.” There was some tittering of concern from some guests, and Serenity quickly smiled in reassurance. “Though I am reluctant to leave the throne after possessing it for so long, we are at the cusp of a new era for the Silver Millennium and I have no doubt that little Serenity will grow to be a strong leader.

“I inherited my titles from my mother when she fell after the defeat of one of our greatest enemies millennia past. Though I will admit that I managed the adjustment well enough in the end, I do not want my little Serenity to undergo the same struggle, hence my decision to teach her as she grows and pass them along when she is ready, for both her benefit and the benefit of our kingdoms.”

There was another chorus of cheers from her guests and Serenity was pleased to hear no dissention from anyone. One of her biggest fears was that the court wouldn’t accept baby Serenity as her successor, or would insist that she keep the throne until she either died or was unable to rule anymore. However, that doesn’t seem to be the case.

As the cheers died down the crowd started to part in four places as the young princesses of Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter strode forward to the front of the gathered people to kneel before the Queen and Princess. “My Queen,” the eldest of the four, Priya of Venus, began, “as the Guardians of the Inner Kingdoms, we would be honored to protect Princess Serenity as she grows, and help train her in her endeavors to become the new Queen. If she is whom you have chosen to lead us, then we will proudly stand by her side, even to our deaths. By this we swear.”

“By this we swear,” the other three echoed, their heads bowed in deference to Queen Serenity.

Serenity smiled adoringly down at the four girls. The youngest of them, Melia from Jupiter, was barely 10 Lunar years, while both Adrestia from Mars and Marella from Mercury were only a year older. The eldest, Priya, was only 13. They were barely into their teens, and yet already so burdened with the duty of both princess and Guardian to their respective planets. Pledging themselves as Princess Serenity’s inner court would only be an additional burden, but she would have wished no others to take the job. “Rise, girls,” she told them, waiting for them to stand and face her. “I would be honored to have you as little Serenity’s Guardians. I hope she will become as near and dear to you as she is to me, and may you all find happiness together.”

“We can’t wait!” Melia blurted before immediately flushing, glancing nervously to Priya. But before she could get too worried about breaking protocol Queen Serenity gently laughed, setting the girls at ease.

“I’m glad, but it will be some time yet,” she said, a fond smile quirking at her lips. Indeed, it would be some time before the four princesses would have to officially move to the Moon Kingdom to begin their duties, but Serenity looked forward to the time when the castle would be full of their happiness and laughter.

After one last bow to Serenity the girls retreated back into the crowd to join their families. She didn’t have to wait long for another four to step forward. Morgana of Saturn, Celia of Uranus, Narissa of Neptune, and Lilith of Pluto. Very rarely are the Guardians of the Outer Kingdoms allowed to leave their posts, but Serenity was glad they could make the trip. It was unlikely they would get another chance to meet baby Serenity.

Just like the four before them, they dropped to kneel before the Queen and Princess. “My Queen,” they speak in unison. Though there was no distinctive leader of the Outer Guardians like there was among the Inner, Princess Celia ended up speaking for the four of them. “We, too, would be honored to serve under Princess Serenity once she ascends her titles. Though we may not leave our posts again when the Princess is older, we are grateful for this chance to meet her now, and no matter how the time goes by we pledge to remain eternally loyal to the Moon Kingdom.”

“You honor us by your willingness to serve the Kingdom, and though you may be far from us physically we will always keep you in mind and heart,” Serenity replied. “May you stand strong at your posts, for you will not be forgotten.”

“Thank you, my Queen,” they said in unison again before standing. With one last nod to the Queen they too retreated back into the crowd of people.

“A toast to the Princess Serenity!” someone from the crowed called out, others picking up the cry as well. Serenity smiled indulgently and waved a hand for attendants to start passing drinks around. Once everyone had a drink Serenity raised her glass with the rest of the crowd, allowing the first speaker—whom she’d identified as the boisterous King Thorin—to lead the proceedings. “A toast for Princess Serenity, may she live a long and joyous life and may the Silver Millennium prosper with her!” Glasses were raised and cries of agreement rang out, and Serenity couldn’t help the small smile on her face as she looked down at her daughter. Indeed, she hoped the King’s wish came true, though she couldn’t help but fear otherwise.

There were a couple other exclamations, all accepted with great gaiety, until a dark energy crept at the edge of Serenity’s senses just moments before a deep and sultry voice rang out. “I, too, offer a toast,” the mysterious figure said before stepping out properly into the hall.

Serenity tensed, tightening her hold on baby Serenity as she recognized the figure of the Dark Queen, Nehelenia. Moments later the Inner Guardians were surrounding her, transformed and ready to fight. Even the Outer Guardians had transformed, Uranus’s hand already reaching for her Space Sword. Nehelenia seemed to disregard them, though, as she headed for the opposite end of the room where Serenity stood, the crowd easily parting for her.

“I cannot believe that I alone was not invited to the Moon Kingdom’s biggest celebration,” she said, pouting, though the innocent expression was betrayed by the dark glint in her eyes.

“Who dares to arrive uninvited in our sacred halls?” Sailor Venus demands, standing imperiously before the Queen and Princess.

“Oh my,” Nehelenia gasped, sickeningly sweet. “I am also a denizen of this Moon. I expressly ventured out from deep inside the moon.”

Little Mercury let out a noise of recognition at her words. “You’re the incarnation of the evil demonic being that’s secretly come invading, trying to spread darkness across our moon!” she exclaimed.

Nehelenia’s eyes narrowed minutely and Serenity knew she had to deescalate the situation quickly. “Uninvited guest,” she began, handing off Princess Serenity to Sailor Mars so she could step forward and greet their guest without any fear. “If you have alit upon this moon seeking tranquility, then I welcome you. However, I will not permit you to bring evil darkness to this satellite!”

“How amusing,” Nehelenia chuckled. “You know, you all were also brought here from the far reaches of the galaxy. Our origins are one and the same! Queen, darkness is essential. If you would only lend us a hand, if you would just accept the darkness…” she said, stretching out a sharp hand.

“That’s enough,” Sailor Uranus growled, finally drawing her sword to point it at the stranger.

Nehelenia was unfazed. “Where there is light, there is darkness. Darkness calls to light…” she railed off, the dark aura around her growing. Then she lifted her arms, the energy expanding and swirling around her. Many of Serenity’s guests let out panicked calls and screams as they were pushed back, the Outer Guardians barely weathering the barrage any better.

Queen Serenity didn’t hesitate to summon her Moon Rod, brandishing it against the onslaught and releasing her own light. “I shall seal you away forever inside your world of darkness!” Serenity proclaimed, the Legendary Silver Crystal absorbing Nehelenia’s power, and the Dark Queen along with it. But she couldn’t hold her there forever, Serenity knew, so she redirected the power, pointing it at the massive mirror behind her to seal Nehelenia within.

“I gift you a curse!” Nehelenia snarled in the moments before she was sealed. “Accept this beautiful curse of mine! This kingdom shall eventually fall, with its beautiful princess dying without inheriting its throne. That is my present to you!”

Serenity’s heart clenched in panic as she realized events had been set in motion. She had no doubt Nehelenia’s curse would come true. She couldn’t dwell on it for too long, though, as baby Serenity had started to cry in Sailor Mars’s arms. “Here, let me have her,” she said softly, taking her daughter back from the young Guardian’s arms. She gently rocked the baby, letting out soothing noises to quiet her cries. It took several minutes, but eventually the young child calmed.

“My Queen,” Sailor Venus hesitantly called out, drawing Serenity’s attention. “What are we going to do?”

“We will prepare,” Serenity replied, her tone hard. “That is all we can do.” Then she turned to address the rest of her guests, plastering a smile on her face to hide the worry she felt. “I’m afraid you all will have to excuse me. Princess Serenity has seen enough excitement tonight; it’s time I got her to bed.” Without another word Serenity left the ballroom, striding with purpose to her chambers.

Luna and Artemis quickly caught up to her, shifting to their humanoid forms as they went. “My Queen…” Artemis began, but he didn’t seem to know what else to say.

“I know,” Serenity replied anyways. “We have to be ready for anything now.”


	2. Training Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inner Guardians train hard for their position as Princess Serenity’s protectors, both individually and as a team, until the time they are called to watch over their young Princess.

_Princess Priya_

The morning after the ball at the Moon Kingdom, her father stopped her at the breakfast table to speak to her. “Yes, Father?” Priya asked, her head tilted in curiosity.

King Eron took a sip of his drink before speaking his thoughts. “You’ve pledged your loyalty to the new princess, as is proper of the Guardian of this planet. But you will not be just her bodyguard,” he said, giving her a look. “You were the first of the Inner Guardians to awaken; as such, it is your duty to lead them in the protection of our princess. Every failure or success for the team rests on your shoulders.”

Priya straightened her posture, suddenly realizing the severity of her father’s words. “I understand.”

He gave her a considering look. “You don’t, not fully, but you are young,” he conceded. “Take greater care with your studies from now on,” he instructed her, and she nodded. “You are destined to be a leader, and I know you will do great things, Priya. But not only that, you will be a guiding hand to Princess Serenity.”

“I will work harder, Father,” Priya promised. “I won’t fail the princess or my future team.”

He gave her a warm smile. “I know. Now run along to your studies; I’ve kept you late enough.”

She stood from the breakfast table, pausing by her father’s seat to give him a kiss on the cheek, before running from the dining room to her study. She’d always thought it was odd that her father made her learn things related to the state even though they knew she was going to become a Guardian, but now it made sense. She would be Princess Serenity’s closest advisor as the leader of her Guardians, and that was not something she could fail her princess in.

_Princess Marella_

“-la? Ella, are you in there?”

The door to her study creaked open, the noise drawing her attention away from the tome Marella was studying. Her concentration broken, she turned to the source of the noise to find her mother entering her study. “Yes, Mother? Did you call me?”

Queen Thalassa shook her head in fond exasperation as she approached her daughter. “You’ve missed both lunch and dinner, again,” she said, her tone of fond exasperation. “What has got you so enthralled that you’ve forgotten to dine with us?”

“I have to catch up on my reading, Mother. By the time we’re called to the Moon Kingdom I won’t have finished the library, and what if there’s something important in a book I didn’t get to read that I won’t know?” she blurted, looking vaguely apologetic. But not really. She had to be prepared for anything and everything before she left for the Moon Kingdom. The Mercurian people were known for their intelligence, and their strategists are some of the most sought for advice. What if, on the Moon, she’s called upon for information and she can’t produce satisfactory results? Would they send her back to Mercury? Strip her of her Guardian status? She couldn’t let the princess down; she had promised to protect her!

Before she knew it her attention was drawn by the book she’d set aside upon her mother’s arrival and she turned back to her desk, flipping the tome open to the page she’d last read. But before she could get properly engrossed again the book is shut with a definitive snap. Marella blinked and looked over to find her mother’s arm retreating from where it had closed the book. “Mother?”

“Ella, it’s been barely a fortnight since Princess Serenity was introduced to the System,” she reminded her daughter. “It’ll be years yet before you’re called to the Moon Kingdom. There will be plenty of time for you to read the whole library, but for now, why don’t you join your father and I for some late night snacks? You must be famished by now.” As if on cue, Marella’s stomach let out a growling noise as if complaining about the lack of sustenance she’d provided it that day. She gave her mother a sheepish smile and the older woman chuckled fondly, holding her hand out. “Come on, love.”

Marella took her hand, standing from her seat. She glanced briefly back at the book. “May I take it with me, Mother?” she asked.

“No, Ella,” her mother gently chided. “Take a break. You have time.”

“Very well,” she sighed, but mentally promised herself to return as soon as she could.

_Princess Adrestia_

“Again!” the sharp voice of her instructor snapped.

Adrestia took a deep breath to calm herself before focusing intently once more on the target before her. “Mars Fire Soul!” she shouted, unleashing a torrent of blistering flames at the dummy. Heat flooded the room, but it’s nothing she wasn’t used to already. The training dummy was scorched, with patches of the material covering it still on fire. Adrestia grit her teeth in frustration.

“You need to put more energy into it, Princess,” her instructor tells her, but she already knew that. She’d been training for nearly a year now and he’d been saying the same thing the whole time.

“I know,” she muttered.

“You and Sailor Jupiter are the most powerful Guardians in offense,” he informed her yet again. “These weak attacks of yours won’t hold up against anything. You need to be prepared to protect the princess!”

“I know!” she snapped, annoyed. “Mars Fire Soul!” She used the anger towards her instructor, her frustration with her abilities, to fuel the attack, with mixed results. More of the dummy was charred than before, but suddenly she felt exhausted, her breathing coming out heavily.

“Better,” he finally admitted. “Again.”

“One second,” she panted.

She didn’t need to see him to hear the frown in his voice. “No, right this moment. You need to push yourself to your limits, beyond your limits, if you ever hope to get any stronger. Now, again!”

She scowled and straightened back up, her eyes blazing with determination. “Mars Fire Soul!”

_Princess Melia_

“She’s taken to the sword quite well, hasn’t she?” Melia heard her father proclaim proudly to the councilor he’s got with him.

Then her attention was quickly drawn back to her opponent as he slashed down at her. She blocked instinctively, twisting her wrist to redirect the blade into the ground so she could slam her shoulder into his chest, throwing him off balance and allowing her to launch her own attacks. Several moves later and her opponent was down on the ground, her blade pointed threateningly at his throat. He gave in, and under a smattering of applause Melia made her way off the grounds to where her father still stood.

“Father,” she greeted him, bowing politely to the councilor as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

“Melia, darling!” he said boisterously, giving her a hug despite her state of disarray. “I was just telling Thaddeus about how your training was coming along. We’re all very proud of her,” he told his companion, a twinkle in his eye. “She’s mastered both the hammer and longsword, and is almost as proficient with the short sword. She’ll be a tough Guardian to beat.”

“Amazing, especially for one so young,” Thaddeus remarked, looking impressed.

“Indeed!” her father agreed. “Only 12 years old and she’s already beaten half my men!” he joked, chuckling heartily. “Princess Serenity will be well protected when my darling Melia joins her retinue.”

“You must be excited,” Thaddeus said to Melia.

She smiled. “I am. The years could not go by any slower, I think.”

“ _I_ think that I’m just grateful to still have you here,” her father proclaimed. “I’ll miss you once you’re gone to the Moon Kingdom!”

“Father,” Melia gently scolded him, flushing slightly. He laughed loudly, giving her a warm pat on the back before telling her to return to her training.

_Queen Serenity_

Six years after the announcement of Princess Serenity, Queen Serenity visits Mars where the Inner Guardians were currently training. Since Melia had turned 18—by the Moon’s calendars—the past year the girls had started training together in order to start building comradery with one another, as well as practice team tactics and establish their roles. Their first session had been last year on Venus for a period of six months, and after a six month break they were back together again on Mars. It would alternate planets every other six months, and Serenity figured since they were on the closest planet she would take the opportunity to visit them and see how they were progressing.

She and the young Princess Serenity were greeted at the teleportation station by a retinue of priests and priestesses of Mars. At the end of them gathered the royal family of Mars, with the Sailor Guardians standing beside them. Princess Serenity, who had never left the Moon Kingdom until then, seemed ecstatic to be in a new place, waving enthusiastically and smiling at every new person she saw. Serenity was pleased when she saw some of the men and women gathered break protocol to smile down at her.

When she reached the end she curtsied to the royal family. “High Priestess Mayari, King Neto, well met my friends.”

“It is an honor to receive you, Queen Serenity,” Mayari said, inclining her head as she bowed slightly, her husband doing the same below her. “But may I ask why you’ve decided to come visit us? We received your missive, though I confess I’m a bit confused as to whether this event is for business or pleasure.”

Queen Serenity laughed, some of the stiffness of the ceremony evaporating with the sound as even Mayari smiled at her long-time friend. “A little bit of both, if I’m being entirely honest. But that can wait until later; I think Little Serenity wants to make some friends,” she said with an indulgent smile down at her daughter, who had been staring at the gathered Guardians off to the side since they approached the two monarchs.

Mayari smiled, waving an arm to the side to indicate the two Lunarians forward as she led them over. As the royal families approached all four Guardians bowed. “Rise, girls,” Serenity intoned. They did so, and while she noticed Sailor Venus was watching her the other three seemed to be caught on Princess Serenity. “I know you all have met before, but I’d like to properly introduce you to my daughter, Princess Serenity.” She smiled down at her daughter, squeezing her small hand gently to catch her attention. “Little Serenity, won’t you introduce yourself?” she asked.

The little girl reluctantly released her hand to grab at the side of her dress, dropping into a wobbly curtsy. “It’s nice to meet you,” her young voice said. “My name is Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom.”

Sailor Venus was the first to drop into a kneeling position, the other girls swiftly following suit. “Princess Serenity, I am Sailor Venus, leader of the Sailor Guardians. These are my comrades, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter. It is an honor to finally meet you.”

Princess Serenity blushed and immediately stepped back to hold her mother’s hand, looking down bashfully. “Momma says you’re to be my Guardians,” she remarked.

“Indeed. We are training hard to be able to protect you,” Venus replied.

Queen Serenity smiled. “Come, little Serenity, we should leave them to their training. You can see them again later; we have business with the High Priestess.” She gave a gentle tug on the little hand, redirecting her back to the royal family.

“Yes, Momma.” As her mother started to lead her away she turned one last time to smile and wave at the girls.

_Princess Priya_

They don’t see the royal family for another eight years, until Princess Serenity turns 16 years old. Priya and the rest of the Guardians have already reached their maturities, but now that the Princess was reaching hers she was finally old enough for them to take up their positions as her entourage. The four Guardians arrived in the Moon Kingdom the day before her birthday celebration, where nearly all of the System’s royalty would be in attendance, save their Outer counterparts.

Melia was the most excited, and though Priya had hoped she would grow out of the behavior as she grew older, it seemed to be the one part of her their intensive training just couldn’t smother. Marella and Adrestia were excited, too, though they were more reserved in showing it. The only one of them who seemed to be taking their soon-to-be duties seriously was Priya herself.

She kept silent as the girls talked in their rooms, wondering what the Princess was like now that she’d finally matured.

“I heard she’s grown quite beautiful, just like her mother,” Adrestia remarked, lounging on one of the chaises in the room.

“She was so cute the last time we saw her, I don’t doubt it,” Melia sighed adoringly. “I can’t wait to finally get to know her. I’m sure we’ll get along great and become good friends.”

At this Priya couldn’t help but interrupt. “We aren’t here to become her friends,” she said, making her presence known at the entrance to the shared living room of their suite. All three of her fellow Guardians turned surprised expressions towards her. “We are her Guardians, and our duty is to protect the Princess from any harm. Don’t mistake our purpose here.”

Marella and Adrestia look vaguely chastised, and Melia’s face downturns in a trodden expression. “But, we can still do that as her friends,” she tried to argue.

Priya shook her head. “We could, but we can’t allow our emotions to compromise our duty. One day she will be our commander, and our queen. For now, we are to serve as her protection and her guide, and that alone. We may be comrades, but nothing more.” With that parting statement she retreated back into her room.

She would have to watch the girls to make sure they listened. The Sailor Guardians were to serve as the ultimate defense against any harm to the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium. If they let themselves become compromised by their emotions it could impact their effectiveness as a team. There was no way Priya would let them fail, not like their predecessors. They had to be better, stronger, more powerful, and she would ensure that no matter the sacrifice.

She and the other Guardians waited in the back wings of the party the next evening, surveying the nobles and royalty as they danced and drank. The night was still young and neither Queen Serenity nor Princess Serenity had yet to make their appearance despite it being the younger’s birthday. A toast would be made upon their arrival, and then Priya would pledge her loyalty, along with her comrades. Then they would officially be Princess Serenity’s Sailor Guardians.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Sailor Jupiter growing antsy, fidgeting in her assigned position. Priya made a mental note to have a talk with the girls about their bad habits. There would be no more tolerating stupid mistakes. Luckily the other two seemed to be doing much better than their youngest member.

Almost a half hour later the ceremony finally started, the Queen’s feline advisors making their entrance on the raised platform across the room. “Presenting the High Queen of Silver Millennium and the ruler of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity, and her daughter, Princess Serenity,” Artemis called out, his deep voice ringing out through the room. Nearly all conversations stopped instantaneously as everyone turned to face the platform.

The two women stepped out from behind the thin curtain separating the antechamber from the main ballroom. Both were adorned in their most beautiful dresses, the white pristine and seeming to shine under the lights. Queen Serenity strode to join her advisors at the front of the platform, the Princess hanging further back behind her mother.

“Greetings fellow lords and ladies, kings and queens. I welcome you all to the Moon Kingdom for this wondrous occasion to celebrate Princess Serenity’s birthday. My lovely daughter has finally become a young woman!” Cheers and applause rang out amongst the crowd and the Princess flushed bashfully under the attention.

Once it died down the Queen continued. “With age comes responsibility, and now your words will carry a heavier weight just as your actions will bear greater impact. Heavy is the head that wears the crown, but worry not, my dear Serenity, for you will never be alone. From this day forth I am officially entrusting my daughter’s wellbeing and protection to the Four Inner Guardians: Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter. Please, step forward.”

At the Queen’s gesture the girls did as requested, stepping through the crowd to bow before the dais, Priya at the front with the three in line behind her. “Your majesty,” Priya saluted, inclining her head respectfully. The others murmured a similar greeting as well.

“Rise, girls,” she intoned, smiling down at the four young girls. “Sailor Venus, as the eldest of the Guardians I trust that you will guide your comrades well, and do your utmost to keep the Princess’s best interests at heart.”

“Of course, my Queen,” Priya replied.

“You girls are the future of this Kingdom, and I know I speak for everyone when I say I wish you all the best in your future.” A cheer rose up from the crowd at the Queen’s words, though it quickly abated with a wave of her hand. “As such, I gift to you the legendary weapons of your predecessors to aid you in your duties.” She beckoned four attendants forward from the wings, each carrying various-sized boxes in their arms. “For you, Sailor Venus, I gift you the Chain Wink Sword, the symbol of the leader of the Sailor Guardians.”

Priya stepped forward to receive the sword from the Queen, briefly marveling at the craftsmanship of the blade before she remembered her manners. “Thank you, my Queen,” she bowed before returning to her position, holding the sword before her.

“For Sailor Mercury, I gift you the Mercury Harp. Perhaps one day we’ll all have the opportunity to hear you play it,” she said as Mercury stepped forward to receive the instrument.

“For Sailor Mars, I gift you the Mars Bow. I’m sure this weapon will suit you quite well,” the Queen remarked with a wink as Mars received her new weapon.

“And last but certainly not least, I gift the Jupiter Spear to Sailor Jupiter.” Once Jupiter has received her weapon the hall broke out in applause once again as the Queen looked down on the Guardians with pride shining in her eyes. Priya only hoped they could live up to her expectations.

“Now that we’ve gotten the formalities out of the way, I think it’s time for everyone to enjoy the party, no?” the Queen finished with a flourish. One last cry went up from the crowd before they dispersed to mingle again. The Queen and Princess both stepped down and though the Queen went to mingle amongst her people the Princess made her way towards the Four Guardians.

She bowed respectfully once close enough, prompting the Guardians to do the same in return, albeit far lower. “Please, no need to be so formal,” she said with a nervous giggle. “I’m excited to finally meet you all. Formally, at least,” she giggled. “I can’t wait to get to know you!”

Jupiter opened her mouth like she wanted to respond, though before she spoke she shot a quick glance to Priya that seemed to quell whatever she’d wanted to say. Priya spoke up in her place. “We’re honored, Princess, and look forward to our stay at the Moon Palace.”

A slight furrow appeared in the Princess’s brow, but her smile was quick to reappear. “Wonderful! Shall we enjoy the party then?”

Priya smiled and gestured the Princess forward. “After you, my lady.”


	3. A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Serenity’s intrigue of the planet Earth grows until she can’t help but visit the blue planet. There she finds something she didn’t expect.

_Princess Serenity_

“Mercury, what’s that planet right there?” Serenity asked, her gaze fixated on the giant blue planet closest to their moon as she leaned out the window of her study. The Guardian in question walked over to peer over her shoulder to see what she was looking at.

“That’s Earth,” she answered.

Serenity frowned. “You’ve never told me about that planet before. How come?”

Mercury made a thoughtful sound. “Your mother requested I first educate you on the planets belonging to the Silver Millennium. Earth is not one of those planets.”

“How come?” she asked, her head tilting thoughtfully to the side. “Are we at war with them?”

“Not at all,” Mercury replied with a chuckle. “From what I understand, the Earthlings are a very young race, less than a century old. They aren’t technologically advanced enough to compete even with Pluto, nor does the Queen think they are open-minded enough to properly handle a visit from people not of their world.” She gave Serenity a look. “That is why it will be your duty to guide their development as the Queen currently does, so that one day they too will join our Kingdom and reap the glorious rewards of the Silver Millennium.”

Serenity smiled. “I can’t wait!”

She did not think of the people of Earth again for a very long while, not until she was well into her young adulthood almost a thousand years later. In fact, if Artemis hadn’t brought it up at her mother’s council she might not have remembered them at all.

“Mother,” she began, walking with the older woman along one of the outer halls of the castle. The sky was clear, as it usually was, and the planet Earth seemed to hang like a giant blue jewel in the sky. The clouds on the surface were mesmerizing to look at, as Serenity often did. “Is the Kingdom of Earth still too young to join our Silver Millennium?” she asked when her mother made a questioning noise.

“Yes, it seems to be that way,” she replied, shooting her daughter a curious look. “Why do you ask?”

Serenity shrugged. “I’m just curious. What are they like?” she asked enthusiastically.

“They’re not that different from us, Serenity,” her mother chuckled. “Though their kingdom is larger than our own, it’s much less advanced. They focus primarily on agriculture rather than the sciences, so their development is slow. They even worship the Sun God, brother of our goddess, Selene.”

“Hmm, it’s almost as if they’re our opposite,” Serenity remarked. At her mother’s curious look she elaborated. “They worship the Sun, we worship the Moon. They are young, while we are old. Mercury says they follow a patriarchy, while we’re a matriarchy.”

“I see,” Queen Serenity chuckled. “How very astute of you, my little princess. Mercury must be very proud of you.”

Serenity smiled proudly. “She says I’m her favorite student.”

At that the Queen laughed outright. “You’re her only student,” she reminded her daughter.

“I know,” Serenity ruefully admitted, though her lips also twitched up into a smile. “Mother, can I visit Earth?” she asked, and the Queen’s laughter abruptly stopped, as did her stride. Serenity tilted her head in confusion. “Mother?”

The Queen shook her head. “No, I think not,” she said, her voice a touch more stern than Serenity had heard it before. “You heard what Artemis said earlier. There is a dark power asleep in the Earth; I don’t want you to get caught up with that.”

Serenity frowned. “But he also said it was very weak and unlikely to be awoken anytime soon. Surely my presence won’t affect it?”

But the Queen didn’t seem convinced, shaking her head again. “It’s best if we just left it to be. Besides, we are the watchers of Earth. It is not our place to interfere, not yet.”

She almost wanted to protest again, but the determined expression on her mother’s face held her tongue. She seemed adamant and Serenity knew whatever she said would do nothing to change her mind, so she said nothing. That didn’t mean she was just going to let the matter lie forever, though.

She gave it about a week for her mother to forget the whole conversation about visiting Earth. Serenity never brought it up again, even with her Guardians, as she didn’t want anyone to suspect what she was planning to do.

Slipping her guards wasn’t too difficult. Times were peaceful and Sailor Venus had relaxed enough by now to allow Serenity to wander the castle without one of the Guardians or her mother’s feline advisors always accompanying her. Granted, she was never left alone for too long, but all she needed was a couple of minutes to herself before she’d be long gone.

Luckily, the Travel Chamber was deep inside the Moon Palace where hardly anyone visited and the castle guards rarely bothered to patrol. She entered unseen and quickly got to work recalibrating the teleportation crystal to take her to Earth. She’d seen Mercury do it often enough that she was confident she could manage it on her own.

When she finished she stepped up onto the dais underneath the large crystal. It took several seconds to power up, energy gathering high above her. She had a moment to think and hope no one noticed the teleportation crystal being used before the energy released, engulfing her in a bright white light as she vanished from the room.

The light soon cleared and Serenity eagerly looked around at her new surroundings. There…wasn’t much to see, standing in what appeared to be a forest. There weren’t any of those on the Moon, but she’d heard about the great ones on Jupiter in her lessons and from Sailor Jupiter herself. She reached out to the closest tree to touch it, marveling at the rough texture. But as fascinating as the trees were, this wasn’t what she’d come here for, Serenity reminded herself. She wanted to see the humans.

In the distance she could hear a running stream and started heading for that. People settled along rivers, and she hoped that if she followed it she would run into a settlement. Dirt gathered on the bottom of her dress but Serenity paid it no mind. She was having too much fun.

When she found the river she chose to follow it downstream, enjoying the walk through nature that she’d never experienced before. There were birds chirping in the trees, butterflies fluttering through the grass, rabbits and squirrels searching for food amongst the foliage. The Moon Kingdom, though it boasted some of the most beautiful flowers in the Solar System, was utterly devoid of any and all fauna so the only animals Serenity had ever seen were often pictures in the books Mercury showed her.

It was almost enough to distract her, but once the trees started to dwindle as she approached the edge of the forest she soon remembered what she’d come to Earth for. Just past the forest’s edge was a low stone wall, definitely not a naturally occurring structure, with a row of trimmed hedges standing slightly taller behind it. Serenity approached, making sure to stay within the forest as she glanced around for any people. She didn’t see anyone around, though further to the left, just pass the wall’s boundaries, she thought she could make out smaller structures that might’ve been a town in the distance. ‘Which to explore first…’ she wondered, glancing between the distant town and the slight opening in the wall before her. Behind it she could make out more green, with some varying colors spread out. ‘Maybe I’ll just take a peek in there.’

Smiling to herself she continued following the river, smaller now, into what seemed to be a garden. There was a slight break in the wall for the river to flow through, with some land on either side to allow people to walk in beside it. There was no gate to stop her, so Serenity figured it was all right to just wander in. It was practically an invitation.

When she properly entered the garden Serenity had to pause just to take it all in, glad she had decided to look there first. It wasn’t as elaborate or marvelous as the gardens outside the Moon Palace, but it was beautiful in its own right, full of exotic flowers Serenity had never seen before. She stepped closer to the flower bed beside her, full of long-stemmed flowers in brilliant red, soft pink, and light yellow whose petals seemed to bloom out from its center. They reminded Serenity of the roses Jupiter was fond of keeping from her home planet—perhaps they were a different variation native to Earth.

Serenity meandered throughout the rest of the garden, visiting each of the beds that had been planted within. Many of them contained flowers she’d never seen before, not on the Moon nor in any of the many books Mercury showed her. She almost wanted to take pickings off them all, but a part of her didn’t want to ruin the beauty of the plants.

She easily lost track of time in that garden. There was something about it that made her feel peace unlike any she’d felt before on the Moon, breathing in the heady scent of the flowers with the gentle breeze caressing her skin and ruffling her hair, the heat of the sun on her bare skin. Serenity thought she could’ve spent the rest of her life happily in that garden.

But of course, all good things must come to an end.

“I’ve found her!” a familiar voice shouted, not too far off. “Princess Serenity!” Then a chorus of other voices spoke up, all shouting her name, and when Serenity looked over towards the gate she saw four familiar figures running towards her.

Jupiter easily leapt over the small river, keeping her dead spring towards Serenity until she stood right next to the Lunarian, none too roughly grabbing her shoulders. “Princess! Are you alright?! What happened?!” she demanded, seeming a bit panicked. Her gaze hardly lingered on Serenity, instead quickly taking in their surroundings. Serenity got the feeling it wasn’t to appreciate the flowers.

The other three approached more sedately, though they all seemed just as wary of their surroundings. “We need to leave,” Venus said. “We can talk once we’re back in the Moon Palace.” She turned to level a stern look at Serenity. “Your mother is very worried about you.”

Guilt crashed down on Serenity and she couldn’t hold the gaze of the Guardian. “I’m sorry,” she muttered, her shoulders drooping. Mercury was quick to put an arm around her waist.

“I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation for this,” she said gently. “Let’s just get back to the palace.”

Serenity looked up in time to see Venus’s lips thin with her displeasure. “We’ll head back to the forest and use Sailor Planet Power. Come on.” She turned to head back the way they’d all come, Mercury and Jupiter at Serenity’s sides while Mars brought up the rear. They didn’t stop walking—in utter silence—until they were well in the forest, far enough away that no human would see the light of their teleportation.

The girls linked hands and channeled their powers together—Serenity even chimed in with what little Moon Power she had—and once they were engulfed in light she knew they’d left Earth. When the light faded they were back in the Travel Chamber, and there to greet them was a worried Queen Serenity with her two feline advisors.

As soon as they dropped hands Queen Serenity was rushing towards her daughter to engulf her in a tight hug. “Oh, my little Princess, I’m so happy you’re alright,” she gasped into her daughter’s neck, tone fraught with relief.

“I’m sorry, Mama,” Serenity said, her voice thick with guilt. “I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

Her mother pulled back, though her grip remained tight on the princess’s shoulders. “Where were you?” she asked.

Serenity fidgeted with the side of her dress before she eventually responded. “Earth.”

Immediately her mother sighed. “Serenity, I told you not to go there. What were you thinking?”

“I was just curious—”

“It’s dangerous,” her mother interrupted, the sharpness in her tone making Serenity flinch. “What if you’d been seen? Or hurt? You could have been attacked. Not to mention, you had no means of returning by yourself; your power hasn’t developed enough for that.” Seeing the tears start to build in her daughter’s eyes, Queen Serenity tried to soften her tone a bit. “I’m sorry, love, but you know I can’t help but worry about you. You’re my only daughter, and the heir to this Kingdom. I just want you to be safe.”

“I know, Mama,” Serenity sniffled. “I’m sorry.” She lunged forward to hug her mother again, burying her face in the soft fabric of her dress and basking in the familiar scent of the Queen of the Moon. When she felt her mother’s hands gentle on her back and the top of her head she knew that her mother would forgive her.

“Don’t forget to apologize to your Guardians. They were just as worried as I was when we couldn’t find you,” her mother softly chided her.

Serenity untangled from her mother to face the four girls who hadn’t moved off the teleportation platform, bowing slightly to them. “I’m sorry I worried you all so much. I didn’t mean to cause you any trouble.”

Sailor Venus stepped forward, a tense smile on her face. “It’s fine, Princess. We’re just glad you’re safe. But please don’t do that again.”

Serenity only nodded. She couldn’t make her voice sound any words of agreement, because she knew at some point that was a promise she’d only end up breaking.

_Prince Endymion (6 years old)_

Endymion had to pause by the window and look again to ensure his eyes weren’t deceiving him. Sure enough, there was a young girl standing in his mother’s favorite garden and looking at the flowers.

“Prince Endymion?” Jadeite asked, pausing several steps in front of Endymion when he noticed the young prince was no longer walking.

“Do you see her too?” he asked incredulously. He’d never seen anyone as beautiful before, with skin pale as the moon, hair as golden as the sun, and a dress as white as snow. She seemed almost too good to be true, a figment of his imagination. Maybe she was a fairy.

Jadeite walked over to look through the window Endymion stood at, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw what his prince was admiring. “I do.”

“Do you know her?” Endymion asked, finally looking away to give his friend and future Knight a hopeful look.

Jadeite grinned ruefully. “No. I’ve never seen anyone like her before,” he mused thoughtfully. “Maybe she’s a traveler visiting the town,” he suggested.

“I don’t know. I’d have to ask Kunzite. He knows everything.”

“Oh! Speaking of, we’re going to be late for our lessons,” Jadeite reminded him, his tone taking on a worried note. “If we’re late he might make us do extra exercises as punishment.”

Endymion gave the girl one last look. ‘I hope this won’t be the last I see of her,’ he thought before following his friend down the hall again.

Of course, when he went back to the garden later that evening it was empty, as if no one had been there in the first place. “Mother, do you think there are fairies in the garden?” he asked his mother that night when she tucked him into bed.

“Fairies?” his mother repeats incredulously. “I don’t know; there might be.”

“I saw one today while I was heading to lessons with Jadeite,” he blurts out.

His mother’s brows shoot up almost to her hair. “Did you now?”

He nods enthusiastically. “Yeah! She was very pretty.”

“Hmm,” his mother makes a thoughtful noise, smoothing down the edges of his blanket as she thinks. “Just be careful, Endymion. Just like the roses in the garden, fairies can be dangerous if you’re not careful.”

“Okay, Mother. I’ll be careful,” he agrees solemnly.

She smiles brightly in return. “Such a good little boy you are. Now sleep well, Endymion.”

_Princess Serenity_

Almost a decade passed before Serenity could think of visiting Earth without guilt intruding upon her thoughts. Despite all the time that passed she still couldn’t get the beautiful scenery of Earth out of her mind, and the more time that passed from her first visit the more she felt the urge to return.

She’d been good lately; not caused any trouble. Mercury had praised the rate at which she’d been going through her studies, and according to both Venus and her mother her power was developing well. Day by day she could feel the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal growing within her, power she didn’t have access to before. She knew, if she were to return to Earth, things would be different that time. She could protect herself now—Jupiter had been personally training her—and she could manage the teleportation there and back all by herself.

Once the idea was planted in her mind Serenity knew she’d be taking the first opportunity she could find. It would be just a quick trip, a few moments to feel the breeze and smell the exotic flowers again.

It took a couple of days before she finally happened upon the perfect opportunity. It was mid-morning; her mother was deep in the Chamber of Prayer and would be for a while, Luna and Artemis were busy with their daily meetings, and all her Guardians were busy with their bi-weekly group training session. She’d have at least an hour to herself, possibly longer, but she didn’t intend to stay gone that whole time.

She shut herself away in her suite, picking a quiet corner in her personal study for the teleportation. She had to carefully concentrate on where she wanted to appear, otherwise she’d waste precious time wandering the forest again. Gathering the energy of the Silver Crystal was almost second nature to her at this point, and before she knew it she was no longer in her study, the telltale caress of a breeze that didn’t exist on the Moon telling her the teleportation had been successful. Serenity opened her eyes with a smile.

She’d placed herself just at the edge of the forest, deep enough that no one would notice the brief flash of light and come investigating. She quickly gathered her dress and strode forward towards the garden she could just barely see.

When she entered it, she almost felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She tilted her head up towards the bright sun, basking in the warmth gently heating her face and arms. The rich scent of the flowers tainted the air, and though it might have felt cloying to some people Serenity couldn’t help but inhale deeply, it was so unlike anything she could find on her world.

She could have stood there for several minutes or maybe an hour. Time seemed to lose all meaning to her as she relaxed in the garden. But she knew she had to return. She didn’t want to worry her mother or her Guardians.

With great reluctance she left the garden, returning to the forest where she’d initially landed. Another thought had her back in her study room, no one any wiser to what she’d done. Serenity heaved a sigh, already missing the heat of the sun on her skin. ‘Perhaps I shouldn’t have gone,’ she thought morosely. ‘Now that I’ve had a taste, I already want more.’

She chanced more visits to Earth whenever she found a couple of hours to herself, growing bolder and bolder the longer she went without being caught. Some days she never left the garden, basking in the peaceful environment as long as she dared. More recently she started venturing to the city nearby, always covered in a dark cloak and carrying a small weapon on her person. She never interacted with anyone but she did wander around, too curious about the simpler Earth life to stay away.

Serenity wasn’t entirely sure what she was hoping to accomplish with her visits to Earth. Something about the planet just…enchanted her, and no matter how much she explored she was sure there was always going to be something new for her to find. So she continued.

It was almost a year after she started regularly sneaking to Earth that she finally saw him.

The town seemed to be having some sort of festival, as there were banners and festive decorations strung up all over the buildings. The townspeople seemed to be in a merry mood as they prepared for _something_ —she didn’t know what holidays they celebrated but she doubted it was the same springtime celebration the Moon Kingdom was preparing for.

Serenity was wandering through the town’s center peering at the shops and stalls that seemed to be in abundance compared to their usual setup. At the smell of freshly baked sweets her stomach started to groan with want and she wished desperately that she had some of the Earth money to spend on tasty confections. ‘Alas, it cannot be,’ she bemoaned to herself, turning away from the tempting display.

There was a clamor at the other side of the square that drew her eye, people gathering around several figures on horses as they rode through. “Who’s that?” she asked the stall clerk, unable to look away from the dashing figure of the man at the front. She received a funny look in return.

“Don’t you know? That’s Prince Endymion, with his Four Heavenly Knights,” the woman replied. “Pretty girl like you, are you going to the ball tonight?”

“I…don’t think so,” Serenity answered absentmindedly, though she wished otherwise. It sounded like fun, not to mention she’d get the chance to meet Prince Endymion in person. But she was already breaking the rules just by doing this. To go any further could be dangerous. ‘I can’t,’ she determinedly told herself. ‘I can’t!’

It took everything she had to convince herself not to sneak back down to Earth that evening just to catch a glimpse of Endymion at the ball. She even managed to stay away for an entire week, telling herself there was no point in going back just to see him. Earth had more to offer than just a pretty boy.

But that didn’t stop Serenity from seeking him out the next time she returned.

A clamor from the courtyard at the front of the castle drew Serenity’s attention from the garden and she cautiously crept up the marble walkway that led from the garden to the front, making sure to stay hidden behind the columns. Gathered in the yard must’ve been a dozen or two men in varying states of disarray, though all of them carried weapons of some sort. As far as she could tell it might’ve been a small tournament amongst the castles knights. And the Prince.

Her gaze found him almost immediately, as if guided by some higher force. He was seated on the castle steps with the four men he’d ridden into the square with, laughing and sharing drinks as they talked. There was a weapon at his side, and given the ruffled state of his clothes Serenity thought he might’ve been one of the competitors. Maybe she’d even get to see him compete!

She realized then that there was simply no avoiding it. This man, for reasons she couldn’t fathom yet, had captivated her. Nothing she’d found on Earth so far compared to the brilliance of the Prince. It wasn’t even his looks that had her so entranced, though they definitely contributed; there was just something about his…soul, if Serenity had to name it, that beckoned her to him. She was helpless to resist.

‘But I won’t talk to him. I can’t,’ she told herself, just like she had before. ‘That’s the one thing I cannot do.’ She only hoped she could stick to it.

For several months she did, and it eased her worries knowing that she could visit Earth to watch Endymion but still keep to herself. The Moon Kingdom wasn’t at risk of discovery by the humans because she couldn’t keep her curiosity contained. This was all Serenity would have from Earth and she would have to be content with that, whether she liked it or not. There was nothing she could or would do to change it.

Unfortunately for her, Prince Endymion hadn’t seemed to receive that memo.

When she’d appeared on Earth that fine summer day Serenity had no inclination to venture to the town in such humid weather, instead choosing to wander again through the garden. There was a bench near some of the flowerbeds and a fountain that let off a cooling mist that Serenity loved to sit under. They didn’t have hot seasons like this on the Moon, and it made her grateful for the sleeveless design of her dress, though perhaps a shorter skirt like her Guardians might’ve felt even better.

She didn’t think she was going to stay very long that day. The heat was nigh unbearable, and if she was just going to sit in a garden the ones at the Moon Palace, though not as exotic, were definitely cooler than this. Serenity heaved a sigh, standing to head back, though before she left she shot one last longing look at the castle where Endymion was probably busy with his princely duties—and she happened to catch sight of a familiar figure in one of the windows.

Her whole body froze with panic as her eyes widened, still locked on to familiar blue ones she’d come to recognize over the past months. Endymion had seen her, though his expression seemed just as shocked as hers. Still shocked, she watched as one of his hands appeared through the window to give her a slight wave.

She reacted instinctively, turning and bolting from the garden as fast as her dress would allow her. She tore through the forest, heedless of how the hem of her dress was getting dirtied and torn, her slippers muddied. She had to make it far enough in that, should he have decided to chase her, he wouldn’t notice the light of her teleportation.

When she finally stopped it took her several tense moments to gather her wits enough to concentrate her power to teleport, half worried she might end up in some wildly distant location as a result of her panic. The light engulfed her and she released a deep sigh when the familiar walls of her parlor greeted her. Without another thought she collapsed on her chaise, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart and heaving breaths.

“Princess Serenity?” a high voice cautiously called out and Serenity bolted upright. Jupiter stood at the entrance to her study, her eyes wide as she took in the disarrayed state Serenity was no doubt in. “Did you just…teleport in here?”

“No!” Serenity blurted, but even Jupiter, naïve as she could be, saw right through the lie. “I mean—please don’t tell anyone!”

The Guardian’s brows creased dubiously. “I’m…not sure. You know you’re not supposed to be leaving like that,” she lightly chided. “Were you on Earth?” Serenity nodded and her eyes lit up with panic. “Princess! You know it’s dangerous there. You could have been hurt or—”

“But I haven’t!” Serenity interjected hotly. “I’ve been going for months now, right under your noses, and nothing’s ever happened to me. Earth is peaceful.”

“For months?!” Jupiter repeated, her voice pitched higher with her incredulity.

Serenity swallowed heavily, feeling nervous. “Ah, well…I couldn’t help it,” she muttered halfheartedly. “It’s so beautiful.” She looked imploringly at her Guardian. “Please, Jupiter, if you could see it you’d know I’m telling the truth. I bet you’d love it there. There’s a garden outside the castle filled with flowers you’ve never seen before!”

Jupiter hesitated. “We…we shouldn’t. You shouldn’t go back there,” she tried to argue.

“But if you go with me then I’ll definitely be safe!” she argued, sensing the other girl was close to relenting. Of any of her Guardians she had the best opportunity of convincing Jupiter that she was right. “Please, let me show you.”

Several tense moments passed as Jupiter debated internally with herself. Somehow, though, the curious side won out. “Okay,” she eventually agreed, and Serenity let out a cheer of triumph. “But it won’t be today. I came to find you because your mother requests you in her chambers. Hurry up and get changed.”

“Of course,” she grinned. “Thanks, Jupiter! You’ll love it,” she promised. The girl gave her a rueful smile as she headed into her room, but Serenity knew she was going to be proven right. It made her happy to know that her visits to Earth wouldn’t have to stop.

But then, remembering how Endymion had seen her, she drooped a little realizing she would have to be more cautious around the castle. ‘I can’t be seen again. It’s for the best,’ she told herself, though it pained her to even think it. ‘It’s for the best.’

_Prince Endymion_

“I saw her again!” Endymion blurted as soon as he joined his comrades in the library.

“Who?” Zoisite asked, looking up from his book.

“The fairy,” Jadeite supplied without looking up.

A dubious expression crossed Zoisite’s face as he regarded the prince. “Endymion—” he sighed, but Endymion was quick to interrupt.

“No, no, I know she’s real, because this time she saw me too,” he quickly explained. “We made eye contact; she looked at me!” His enthusiastic expression drooped just a bit. “And when I waved she ran away.”

Jadeite snorted into his book. “That’s a first.”

“Let me guess, she ran into the forest?” Nephrite deadpanned. When Endymion nodded he asked, “Are you sure this girl is real?”

“I’m positive,” Endymion adamantly answered. “Jadeite saw her too, once.”

The Knight in question sputtered. “That was ages ago! We were six! Are you even sure this is the same fairy—er, person—whatever?”

“Absolutely,” he nodded. “I’d never forget a woman as beautiful as that.”

“All the more reason to believe she’s a fairy,” Zoisite chimed in. “It’s been almost a decade. No mortal would look the same after so long.”

“I—” Endymion falters, realizing Zoisite’s point is actually a rather valid one. He knows without a doubt that that unearthly beauty was no slave to time. “So what if she is a fairy, then?” he asked, half to himself and half to his companions.

“Then you leave her be and don’t get involved,” Kunzite’s deep voice spoke up from behind him, startling Endymion into spinning around. The older Knight walked into the room to join them. “Nothing good can come of soliciting the supernatural.”

“Speaking of, did you hear about that new woman who moved into the house at the edge of town?” Zoisite asked. “People say she’s a witch.”

“You say that like you can’t use magic yourself, Zoisite,” Nephrite reminded the Knight.

“I-I know that!” the Knight sputtered, pouting at their friend. “I’m just saying, it’s not a normal thing among the common populace, and it’s not like we broadcast our skills, either.”

“All the more reason to forget this fairy nonsense,” Kunzite adds. “The people do not trust what they do not understand, and they could react unfavorably if they learn you’re consorting with fairies. Discontent among the people could be disastrous.”

“I guess you’re right,” Endymion reluctantly agreed. He had a duty to his people, after all.

_Princess Serenity_

It took almost two weeks before Jupiter approached Serenity with a nervous expression on her face. She let the Guardian lead her to a remote part of the castle before asking what she needed her for. “I’ve…managed to buy us a couple hours of time. We’re training. So…we can go to Earth and you can show me why it’s so amazing,” she eventually admitted.

Serenity’s smile brightened the hall as she enthusiastically grabbed the girl’s hand. “You’re going to love it!” she exclaimed. She grabbed her other hand. “Concentrate your power with mine, I’ll direct us to the spot where we’ll land.” Jupiter nodded and did as she was told. Soon enough they were back on Earth.

For someone who’d grown up on Jupiter, a planet teeming with agriculture and massive forests of its own, she seemed rather awed by the small clearing Serenity had taken to using as her teleportation area. She let her have her look for several moments before grabbing for her hand again, smiling at her curious look. “Come on, this isn’t what I wanted to show you.”

She confidently led Jupiter through the forest towards the castle, familiar with the path at this point. When she reached the wall that separated the garden from the rest of the forest she paused, scanning the castle’s windows for any people who might be watching. There didn’t seem to be anyone around but she knew she’d still have to be careful; that could change at any moment. For now, though, they were safe.

“In here.” She beckoned her companion forward, swinging the gate open with a flourish before gesturing her companion inside. Jupiter stepped through but almost immediately halted as awe overtook her.

“It’s….amazing,” she murmured as she looked around. Then, as if regaining her faculties, she moved further inside to properly explore the flower beds.

With a smile on her face Serenity watched her friend wander about the garden, taking a seat on one of the benches closer to the castle so she’d be less visible from the windows. Jupiter was walking between several of the flower patches, inspecting and admiring the flowers available. It was the most relaxed Serenity had ever seen any of her Guardians and it made her happy knowing that she was responsible for it.

She could’ve spent hours uninterrupted watching her companion explore, but it just wasn’t meant to be.

“Are you enjoying the garden?” a deep voice asked almost right next to Serenity. She jumped up off the bench, letting out a startled yelp that drew the attention of her Guardian.

“Princess Serenity! Get away from her!” In moments Sailor Jupiter was pushing the Princess to stand behind her, the Jupiter Spear crackling in her hands.

In front of them stood two men, though only one had drawn his blade in response to Jupiter’s quick reaction. He eyed Jupiter warily, but his companion seemed unconcerned about the weapon pointed in his direction. “My apologies, I didn’t mean to startle you,” he said apologetically, holding his hands up to show he was unarmed. “Please, let’s put the weapons away. Neither of us mean you any harm.” His companion made a noise of protest at that but didn’t outright disagree.

“You put yours away first,” Jupiter growled.

“You are the ones intruding on our Prince’s grounds and you dare insist—” the one with the sword began, but he was cut off by the Prince’s hand.

“It’s fine, Nephrite; put away your sword,” he ordered. The Knight reluctantly complied, though he still remained tense as Jupiter made no move to put away her spear.

Serenity laid a gentle hand on the girl’s arm. “Please, let’s not fight,” she insisted, stepping up to her side. Jupiter grimaced but in the end vanished her spear back to wherever it normally resided, to the surprise of the two men.

“I am Prince Endymion,” the first man introduced himself with a polite bow. “This is one of my Knights, Nephrite. It’s a pleasure to meet you two ladies.” Nephrite bowed when introduced, though his expression remained as impassive as ever.

Serenity stepped forward, straightening her posture as she dipped into a curtsy. “I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, and this is my Guardian, Sailor Jupiter. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Her tone faltered. “And…I apologize for sneaking into your garden. It’s very lovely.”

“No, no, that’s fine!” Endymion was quick to reply, almost nervously. “Not a problem at all. I’m just glad you’re enjoying it; not many people do. Is it…do you not have flowers on the Moon?”

“We do, actually,” Serenity replied, smiling. “But none like these, I don’t think.” She looked to Jupiter for confirmation.

“There are some similar to the flowers that can be found on my home planet Jupiter, but they are not the same,” she answered, flushing a bit red. Serenity looked at her curiously. “Um, Princess Serenity, I think we should head back before the others start to wonder where we are.”

“So soon?” Endymion blurted, drawing their attention. Behind him, Nephrite let out a heavy sigh.

Serenity grimaced. “Well, I’m not really supposed to be here in the first place,” she admitted, blushing slightly.

“Will you come back?” he asked, looking more hopeful than Serenity would’ve expected. She blinked, replying before even giving the question a serious thought.

“Yes.” Jupiter shot her a surprised look that she promptly ignored. “I don’t know when, but I hope so.”

Endymion shuffled his weight between his feet. “Perhaps next time I could tell you more about the garden,” he suggested almost hesitantly.

“I’d like that,” Serenity smiled brightly.

She and Jupiter departed under the watchful gaze of the two men, waiting until they were deeper in the forest before teleporting away. Almost immediately when they were back in her study Jupiter rounded on the blonde. “I don’t think we should go back,” she said.

Serenity frowned at her companion. “Why not? They don’t seem hostile.”

“We shouldn’t interfere with the humans,” she argued, shaking her head. “They’re not supposed to know of us yet.”

“Well it’s too late for that,” Serenity reminded her. “Besides, I’m sure if we asked him Prince Endymion would keep it a secret. No one has to know.” Jupiter sighed, some of the fight leaving her stance with her breath. Serenity approached the girl and laid a companionable hand on her upper arm. “Don’t you want to visit the garden again?” she asked. “And Endymion’s Knight, he looked like a warrior. Maybe he’ll agree to spar with you one day. Wouldn’t that be fun?”

Jupiter cracked a grin. “Perhaps, if he’s any good; he might be able to give me a bit of a workout,” she replied. Serenity giggled.

“Then it’s settled. We won’t stop visiting Earth!” she proclaimed. “Oh, we shouldn’t wait too long, though. I don’t want the Prince to forget about us.”

The Guardian snorted. “I highly doubt he could ever do that.”

_Prince Endymion_

“I’m not sure if it’s better or worse, the fact that she’s not a fairy but a princess from the Moon,” Nephrite remarked once the two girls had vanished back into the forest. “Can you believe it?”

“I can,” Endymion replied almost breathlessly, gaze still drawn to where the girls had once been.

Nephrite gave his companion a deeply searching look, his gaze narrowed on the Prince’s besotted expression. “Please tell me you haven’t already fallen in love with her,” he asked wearily.

“I have not already fallen in love with her,” Endymion replied almost on autopilot. “But I think I could.”

Nephrite sighed. “Kunzite isn’t going to like this.” 

“He doesn’t like a lot of things,” Endymion smirked, finally turning to his companion. “But he’ll just have to get used to it. I won’t tell the Princess to stop visiting.”

“I won’t leave you alone with her,” Nephrite promised. “I don’t trust that Guardian of hers not to attack you for no reason.”

Endymion gave his companion a doubtful glance, though there was amusement deep in his eyes. “Sure,” he easily agreed. “You two can get to know each other. She seemed like a tough sort of girl; isn’t that what you prefer?”

Nephrite’s eyes widened as he started to splutter out denials. “Wh-what? No, I don’t think so.” Endymion just chuckled, ignoring his friend’s continued remarks of denial as they headed into the castle.

_Princess Serenity_

It was impossible to deny now that Serenity was returning to Earth for anything other than seeing Prince Endymion. Without fail he would make his way to the garden after she and Sailor Jupiter arrived, his Knight Nephrite always with him, and they would spend hours talking together. Sometimes Nephrite and Sailor Jupiter would sit with them. More often than not they would meander off on their own to talk, though they always kept the two royals in sight.

Serenity was falling hard and fast. Prince Endymion was so easy to talk to, and they’d never run out of subjects between the two of them. Some days they talked of Earth and the things Endymion had experienced and wished to show Serenity. Other days she told him about the Moon Kingdom and how different it was to the environment of Earth.

Once she even got to witness Sailor Jupiter sparring with Nephrite. The human was utterly defeated, to the men’s shock and the women’s amusement—Jupiter hadn’t been beaten yet by any of her father’s men and they were far superior warriors to mere humans, so this was no surprise to them. But seeing the expressions on their faces was enough to bring a smile to Serenity’s for weeks to come afterwards.

The best part, though, was that Serenity though Prince Endymion might’ve felt the same way.

_Princess Melia_

She contemplated the flowers in the vase on her bedside table. Not an unordinary action for her, given her penchant for return to her planet Jupiter just to bring back some new flowers to spruce up their rooms with. These flowers, however, were not from Jupiter, nor any other planet in the Silver Millennium.

They were from Earth—a gift from Nephrite, in fact.

Hence the reason they were going in her room and not out in the shared living spaces of their suite. She didn’t think any of them would be able to tell they were from Earth, but she didn’t want to chance it just in case. So in her room they would stay, and now she just had to find a place for them.

The bedside table seemed too small for the—admittedly maybe too large—bouquet, but she didn’t have a table in her room and the small desk was full covered in the weapons she intended to sharpen and she couldn’t move those or she’d forget about them and it’d never get done.

That was what Marella walked into, Melia holding her vase of flowers as she frowned at her room. When she noticed her fellow Guardian she brightened, hoping to get the genius’s opinion about where to put it. But the words that came out of her mouth dashed any and all of those hopes.

“Did you get those flowers from Earth?” she asked, her expression downturned in her confusion.

The vase slipped from her grip, crashing down—thankfully—on the carpet and holding strong, though it tipped and spilled some of its contents. Melia quickly bent down to right it and buy her some time before answering. “Uh…no?” she replied, cursing herself internally. Marella would never buy that.

“Right,” she agreed dubiously. “And how did you get those flowers?” Then she seemed to answer her own question. “You went to Earth. Did Princess Serenity—?” As her tone grew more alarmed so did her voice grow louder and Melia quickly jumped up to clap a hand over her mouth, the girl’s expression gone wide-eyed.

“Do you want everyone to hear?” Melia hissed, peering around the girl to look out at their shared common space. Neither Adrestia nor Priya were out there, but just to be safe Melia went and closed her bedroom door.

“If the Princess has been sneaking off to Earth alone—” Marella started to hiss, but Melia interrupted before she could take her assumptions too far.

“I’ve been going with her,” she told her, neglecting to mention that her presence was really only a recent thing. Serenity didn’t need more trouble than she was already in. Unless…A thought occurs to her. “I’ve been by her side the whole time. Don’t you trust me to protect the Princess?”

Marella glanced guiltily to the side. “Of course I do,” she admitted. “But still…”

“It’s really not as bad as you’d think,” she interjected. “You should come with us the next time. I think you’d really enjoy it. There’s so much to explore and learn on Earth, something you can’t do just from a book. If there even are any.”

Marella looked torn. “There aren’t any,” she said, answering Melia’s unasked question. “I-I couldn’t. We shouldn’t. Behavior like this should not be indulged in.” But even that sounded doubtful to Melia’s ears and she knew it wouldn’t be long before Marella cracked.

“Just this once, then,” she pleaded. “Come with us and decide for yourself whether it’s really such a bad thing. If you still think so after one visit then I’ll support your choice to stop letting the Princess go to Earth. Please.”

Eventually Marella let out a deep sigh, looking as if she couldn’t believe what she was about to say. “Alright,” she agreed. “One time,” she said firmly.

Melia nodded enthusiastically. “Okay. Trust me, you’ll enjoy this. I thought the same thing until Princess Serenity showed me.”

“Sure,” Marella replied dubiously. “Just let me know when.”

“Can do!” Melia chirped. “Oh, wait! I was going to ask you, where do you think I should put this?”

“The bedside table,” she deadpanned as she walked out of the room, hardly bothering to look. Melia shot her table a displeased look before reluctantly placing the vase there.

_Princess Serenity_

When Jupiter showed up to her rooms with Mercury in tow the next time they planned to head to Earth she almost panicked. Almost. Mercury looked vaguely judgmental, but there was a smile on Jupiter’s face that put Serenity at ease. “Are you coming with us?” she asked the blue-haired Guardian, sounding hopeful.

She nodded. “Only to check that it’s really safe for you to be doing this,” she clarified.

“I think you’ll enjoy it,” Serenity said.

“So you two keep telling me,” Mercury grumbled. “Let’s go.”

They clasped hands, pooling their power as Serenity guided the teleportation. She dropped them straight in the garden this time. Endymion was already aware of how they moved to and from the Moon so she felt no point in hiding it.

Mercury looked around and Serenity could see the awe and wonder in her eyes as she took in the garden full of unfamiliar flowers. If there was anything she knew about Sailor Mercury it was that the girl had an insatiable thirst for knowledge and if there was something out there she didn’t know it didn’t stay that way for long.

“Jupiter can tell you all about the flowers,” Serenity informed her. “She always asks about them.”

Soon Endymion and Nephrite were joining them, and Serenity introduced her new companion to them. “This is another of my Guardians, Sailor Mercury. And Mercury, this is Prince Endymion and Nephrite.”

“A pleasure,” Endymion bowed politely. “Serenity’s told me a bit about you. If you’d like, I can show you to the castle’s library. You might enjoy it there more.”

Serenity brightened. “We can go in the castle?” she asked. So far all their visits had stayed in the castle’s garden and courtyard, the season still warm enough to allow for it.

“I think so?” Endymion replied, shooting a look at Nephrite. The man sighed.

“I don’t see why not, but we should be careful about running into people since they’re clearly not from here.”

Sailor Jupiter grinned and looked over at Mercury. “Apparently they don’t wear short skirts here,” she told her. “It’s ‘inappropriate.’” Serenity giggled as Mercury shot the taller girl a look full of disbelief.

Endymion turned to lead them inside, the girls trailing along. He talked as they walked, describing the history of the castle and some of the works on the wall. Serenity and Mercury both listened intently, though Jupiter followed along with Nephrite by her side. They made it to the library without encountering anyone, but as they entered there was a single figure sitting at a desk with a stack of books around him.

“Oh, Zoisite!” Endymion called out, prompting the Knight to lift his head to look at them. His gaze immediately narrowed on the three girls.

“So these are the fairies, hmm?” he remarked, sitting back.

Endymion chuckled embarrassedly. “They’re not fairies, they’re from the Moon. This is Princess Serenity, with her Guardians Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury.” All three girls curtsied and bowed as they were introduced. “Zoisite is another one of my Four Knights.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” he said, joining them by the doors. Then he gave Endymion a sly look. “Interesting place for a date, isn’t it, the library?”

Endymion coughed abruptly as both Zoisite and Nephrite snickered. Jupiter shared a knowing look with Serenity that had her flushing and ducking her head. Mercury’s eyes narrowed on the Princess, flitting between the blonde and the Prince. “I asked to see it,” she said instead. She could ask the Princess about her feelings for the Prince when they returned. “We don’t have much information about Earth and its culture on the Moon.”

“Well then, perhaps I can be of assistance,” Zoisite offered. “I know this library better than anyone else as I’ve read most of the books in here. What in particular were you curious about?”

Serenity stepped forward to grab at Endymion’s arm, drawing his attention from the two. “We should leave them be,” she quietly told him, encouraging him to step away. “Mercury could talk for hours about books.”

She ended up playing chess with Endymion for hours until Jupiter, the voice of reason among them, reminded the girls that they needed to head back at some point. They reluctantly departed, and when they were back in Serenity’s rooms she turned to Mercury for her verdict. “So, did you have fun?”

The girl is silent for several moments. “It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be,” she quietly admitted. “I…learned a lot today, and I’d like to go back again.”

“Of course!” Serenity agreed.

“Zoisite’s an excellent teacher, huh?” Jupiter teased, and though Mercury’s ears flushed bright red she didn’t deny it.

_Princess Adrestia_

Something was going on with Melia, Marella, and the Princess. What that was, though, she had no idea. They’d been very careful to keep others from finding them, but Adrestia wasn’t going to let them get away with it any longer.

She first noticed it when Melia started asking to train one-on-one with the Princess several times a week, much more often than she normally would. They would vanish for hours at a time to places where no one could find them. Adrestia and the others chalked it up to Serenity starting to take her training seriously—though which she went to Melia, their weapons expert, Adrestia didn’t know. Serenity wasn’t going to become a swordsman.

But then Marella started joining in too. That was a little harder to explain away; Marella didn’t particularly care to fight, and when she did her weapons were long range. Unless Melia was training Serenity to handle long-distance opponents, Adrestia couldn’t see why Marella would be joining them at all. And that was when her suspicion started.

She tried to subtly ask Marella, but the genius was too smart to give anything away. She talked circles around Adrestia and the Martian left their conversation with more training advice than she’d cared to hear. After that she went to Melia, figuring the younger girl might be more likely to slip up and say something interesting, but Adrestia soon found that, naïve as she was, Melia was no fool and was very good at talking for hours while saying nothing important.

That left her only one option: to follow them. Which in itself wasn’t very hard to do. Try as she might, Melia was never a subtle person and that was never going to change. But when they teleported off the Moon there was no possible way for Adrestia to follow, especially since they did it outside the Travel Chamber. The number of conceivable places in the Solar System they could’ve gone was incalculable, so Adrestia had to mark that attempt as a failure.

The next time they vanished Adrestia would have to be quick. It would be dangerous, interrupting their teleportation, but it was the only way she’d know where they were going. She had her suspicions but even then that was a large area to search.

The next opportunity presented itself only a couple days later. Adrestia secretly followed them back to Princess Serenity’s chambers, sneaking in through the window in her study to observe them. They gathered in the main room. Adrestia would have to time it just perfectly to tag along with the teleportation.

She lunged when the light seemed to reach its apex, running into Marella and pushing her into the Princess, but it was enough to catch her as well and when the light faded they fell in a heap on what seemed to be grass. When Adrestia sat up she didn’t immediately recognize their surroundings, but she knew enough to tell that this planet with no atmospheric dome to keep the environment stable and livable was probably Earth.

She rounded on Princess Serenity. “Don’t tell me you’ve been sneaking off to Earth this whole time?” she demanded, and then a thought occurred to her and she rounded on her teammates. “Don’t tell me you’ve been _letting_ her sneak off to Earth this whole time? What are you all thinking?”

“Oh look, there’s another one of them,” a voice she didn’t recognize commented, and Adrestia quickly stood up with her flaming bow drawn in preparation to attack.

“This seems familiar,” a second one remarked, though he didn’t seem concerned by the weapon pointed at him and his friends.

“Mars, please, stand down,” Princess Serenity gently ordered, moving to stand in front of her.

Adrestia’s brows furrowed in confusion. “But…” she tried, her gaze flicking between the four men and the Princess standing before her.

“Is it always this exciting?” the blond male asked his companions, apparently enjoying himself.

“Hmm, Mercury was nicer about it,” the second man answered.

“Listen, we mean you no harm,” the first man spoke up, stepping towards Princess Serenity and resting a hand on her shoulder. Adrestia aimed her bow at him and he held his hands up innocently. “Girls?” he asked, just a tad desperate.

“It’s really fine,” Jupiter interjected. “Trust me, Mercury had the same idea you did but even she’s okay with it. They mean us no harm, truly.”

The logical part of herself warred with the instinct to trust her comrades and Adrestia struggled with herself for several moments. Eventually, though, she gave in, the flames of her bow going out with a soft hiss. “If you say so,” she reluctantly agreed.

“If you like, I’d be happy to show you around the grounds,” the blond offered with a smile. “Maybe I can convince you that we’re not so bad here, just like your friends say.”

She eyed the man warily. “I should stay and watch the Princess.”

“Serenity and I planned a picnic in the garden,” the brunet standing with her said. “You’re welcome to join us, of course; Jupiter and Nephrite will be with us as well. We promise not to leave her alone.”

She shot a curious look to Marella. “And what about you?”

“I was going to go read with Zoisite in the library,” she replied, though the tips of her ears turned just a bit red.

Her eyes narrowed. “I would rather stay with the others,” Adrestia decided.

The blond shrugged. “Fine with me. I will admit, I’m eager to get to know the mysterious fairy Prince Endymion has been so obsessed with,” he said, turning a smirk on the man who must be Prince Endymion, the one who had been standing next to Princess Serenity.

“I’m not obsessed,” Endymion adamantly denied, to the amusement of those gathered—save Adrestia.

She watched as they interacted, noting how familiar they all seemed with one another—except for the blond, Jadeite. Though Serenity and her fellow Guardians had apparently been visiting for months, Endymion and Nephrite never told anyone else about it until they directly encountered them. Jadeite had caught them in the library one of the last times the girls had visited and insisted on getting to meet them.

For all intents and purposes it seemed like a casual visit between friends, and the more time she spent with them the more Adrestia started to relax. It was refreshing getting to socialize with new people. For nearly a thousand years the only people she interacted with were her fellow Guardians and the royal family of the Moon Kingdom. Being there on Earth with Endymion and his Knights, it felt almost…freeing.

Adrestia found herself surprised when she felt disappointed that they had to leave. Serenity gave her a knowing look when they teleported back to her rooms. “Told you, didn’t we?” she teased. Adrestia averted her gaze.

“It was…not how I thought it would be,” she admitted.

“Now if only convincing Venus would be as easy,” Melia muttered and they all collectively winced. “My new sword says she blows a fuse over this and locks down the palace.”

“Why would anyone want to bet against that?” Marella retorted. “Of course she isn’t going to like it.”

Serenity turned pleading eyes on Adrestia. “You’ll keep it a secret, won’t you, Mars?”

She blinked, cocking her head as she considered the request. “You love him, don’t you?” she asked, watching as the Princess froze. She glanced at her other two companions. “You all do?”

“I—” Marella started, but she couldn’t seem to finish her statement.

Melia crossed her arms defensively over her chest. “Not Endymion,” she muttered, but the flush high on her cheeks boldly declared her answer.

“I do,” Serenity finally answered, her tone unwavering and confident.

Adrestia watched her for several more moments. “Okay then, I won’t tell Venus. But she’s going to find out at some point,” she warned them.

Serenity nodded solemnly. “I know.”

“If I was already suspicious of you guys now, I doubt it’ll be much longer before she figures it out.”

Serenity nodded again. “Then I’ll take my punishment when she figures it out, but for now I want to enjoy this for as long as I can.”

“They are only humans,” Adrestia pointed out.

“I know.”

_Princess Serenity_

Mars’s words echoed in her mind each time Serenity visited Earth. _‘She’s going to find out at some point.’_ And then what would happen? Jupiter, Mercury, and Mars all seemed to have adapted to this new mindset regarding Earth, who’s to say Venus wouldn’t as well. If anything, Serenity could see her being most upset that they’d been sneaking around behind her back. Her heart clenched painfully with guilt.

“What are you thinking about?” Endymion’s voice murmured in her ear, his movement shifting her where she rested against his chest, sprawled between his legs on the grass.

She made a thoughtful noise in response. “I’m worried what Venus will do when she finds out,” she answered.

The force of his snort moved her ever so slightly. “It can’t be any worse than Kunzite’s reaction when he found out.”

Serenity smiled, remembering her introduction to the fourth and final of Endymion’s Knights. Kunzite was a large and imposing man, but he wasn’t unkind. Though he was displeased at being left out of the loop for so long, seeing his Prince happy apparently eased his concerns about the girls from the Moon. Serenity heard from Endymion that he still received a long lecture, but that was all the man did. When the girls encountered him he was polite, if a bit distant, only ribbing his fellow Knights for leaving their duties so easily.

“One can hope,” Serenity muttered in response.

“It’s been months since Mars found us,” he pointed out. “It may be a while yet before she realizes.”

“The longer I wait the worse it will be, I fear.”

Endymion shrugged. “Then tell her now. Perhaps if you explain it she won’t be so mad.”

“Hmm, that would probably be best,” Serenity agreed. ‘When we return I’ll tell her,’ she told herself.

But when they got back her mother summoned her to her chambers and she spent the rest of her evening there. The day after the Guardians briefly left for a training camp, and then Serenity was busy training with Artemis. Time slipped through her fingers and Serenity never said a word until eventually she forgot her promise entirely.

And of course, Venus figured it out.

_Princess Priya_

She knew what they were doing. She had known for a while now.

Priya wasn’t blind, nor was she stupid. Serenity had been sneaking off to Earth for nearly a year now, after her mother had told her not to. She hadn’t said anything then because she’d hoped the Princess would sate her curiosity and cease the visits altogether on her own. That was not the case.

She ordered Melia to search for the Princess when she knew she’d left, and was fortunate when the Guardian happened to encounter her upon her return. She hoped Melia would be able to persuade her to stop, her wholly innocent desire to protect the Princess and keep her safe enough to convince Serenity that her little trips were detrimental to their purpose. She hadn’t thought Serenity would be able to sway the Guardian into going with her to Earth. At the very least, she could be assured the Princess was protected now.

Then Marella got involved. Of all of them—sans herself—she least expected the shy genius to be convinced to return regularly to Earth. She knew the dangers as well as the rest of them, and Priya could see her returning a time or two to sate her own curiosity she hadn’t imagined Marella would return after months on end. Which made her think there was something on Earth worth seeing.

She told Adrestia of her suspicions about the girls’ vanishing acts and was pleased to find the other already suspicious herself. A few words of encouragement later and Priya knew Adrestia would take a more proactive approach to finding out what they were up to. She just asked that, when she did, she tell Priya what they had found so interesting on Earth.

When she reported back, however, Priya could tell there was something Adrestia wasn’t saying. ‘An environment unlike our own,’ she’d said. ‘A beautiful garden and captivating town,’ she had mentioned, but they were vague descriptions at best. It was unlike the girl so detail-oriented and precise to be so nebulous.

Priya waited several more weeks, watching their behavior, and when Adrestia started acting just like the rest she knew for sure that she’d been lied to. There were few things she could think of that would motivate her comrades to lie to her, the prime suspect being their emotions.

She had maintained, throughout the years, that the Guardians should keep their distance from the Princess. They were her protectors, not her friends, and they should interact with her as such. She insisted that they never share their names with the Princess, forcing her to use their titles, and that they never spend time individually with the Princess for matters unrelated to their duties.

Had they escaped to Earth simply to get away from her strict rules? The thought made her uneasy. It might’ve been a little harsh to impose on them, but it was in all of their best interests! Surely they understood that, Priya thought. ‘Perhaps not, though,’ she thought, ‘if they’re escaping to Earth to enjoy themselves.’

The next time the four of them vanished to Earth Priya decided she would go too. When they all made their excuses to leave she departed as well, heading for the Travel Chamber. Serenity had used it her first time venturing to Earth so its drop point must be somewhere near where they’ve been. At least she hoped that was still the case.

When she landed she didn’t allow herself to get distracted by the unfamiliar environment. She could sense the faint power of her comrades and the Princess and she started heading in that direction. As she got closer she realized they were a bit more spread out than she’d expected and she started to panic. ‘Were they not with Princess Serenity?’ she thought anxiously.

She came upon a low wall but that didn’t stop her, knowing her Princess was just beyond it. She splashed through the low river, quickly searching the beautiful garden for any sign of a familiar face. To the right of the stream was a gorgeous white gazebo and for a moment all she could see of the figure underneath it was a large black cloak. Then it shifted to the side, revealing the Princess trapped in the man’s arms. He bent down toward her and it was if Priya was watching in slow motion, her body reacted quicker than her mind could comprehend.

“Venus Love Chain Encircle!”

The chain darted toward the couple and Priya had a moment to take in her Princess’s alarmed expression before her attack was suddenly deflected. Another man stood between her and the Princess, having appeared in time to cast a barrier to protect his master.

“Let the Princess go!” she demanded.

He gave her a curious look before glancing back to Princess Serenity and the man holding her. “Another of your Guardians, I presume?”

Serenity broke away from the man to run to Venus, who quickly pushed her behind her back. “Wait, Venus, it’s okay!” she said.

Priya turned to give her an incredulous look, never letting the men out of her sight. “Princess, where are the others? We shouldn’t stay here.” A sudden clamor drew her attention to the castle where she found the other Guardians running outside. Followed by men. She would reprimand them later for leaving the Princess alone, but right now they really needed to get back to the Moon. “Come on,” she tried to urge the Princess to leave, but she jerked out of Priya’s light grip to take a step back. Priya blinked incredulously. “Princess Serenity?”

“I’m sorry we never told you,” she said, tears beading at the corner of her eyes. “We didn’t mean to sneak behind your back for so long, but we couldn’t help it. It’s all my fault, so don’t blame any of them.”

Her brows furrowed in confusion listening to the Princess’s words. “I know you’ve been coming to Earth this whole time,” she admitted, hoping that would ease her worries. “But if these men have been forcing you to return…”

“No!” Serenity was quick to deny. “They’ve been nothing but good to us. They would never—I just…wanted to be with him,” she trailed off, glancing to the side at the man still under the gazebo.

Priya suddenly understood what it was Adrestia had been trying to hide from her. “Princess Serenity,” she sighed, unsure of what she even wanted to talk about first. Running a hand through her hair didn’t help calm her in the slightest.

“Please don’t be mad,” she whispered, though Priya heard it loud and clear.

She shook her head. “I’m not mad, just…I don’t even know right now,” she replied.

“Perhaps we could head inside for some tea while the girls explain?” the white-haired man suggested, taking some steps from the gazebo.

Priya watched him warily, though Serenity turned to him with a friendly enough expression. “I think that would be lovely,” she answered. Then her hand reached out to Priya’s and the Guardian looked over at her in shock. “Please, give it a chance. I think you’d be surprised by what Earth has to offer.”

She offered a smile in return. “If you insist on visiting Earth I’m sure it’ll start to grow on me soon enough,” she replied.

“You’ll be coming with us?” Serenity asked, sounding pleasantly surprised.

Priya grimaced wryly. “Someone has to watch you if these three won’t do it.” She shot a look to her fellow Guardians, who had the grace to look marginally guilty.

“She’s been safe so far within these walls,” Melia muttered. “Endymion is perfectly capable of defending her from whatever humans consider a threat.”

“That’s no excuse,” she gently chided the younger girl.

“Please, no more fighting,” Serenity requested, encouraging Priya to walk with her to the castle. “I just want to enjoy having all of you here.”


	4. Destined to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Beryl’s jealousy of Princess Serenity has led her to make a deal with the evil Queen Metalia, starting a war that will have far greater consequences than anyone would’ve expected.

_Beryl_

She watched the couple from around the hedge wall as they slowly swayed under the gazebo. There was no music or anything but that didn’t stop them from dancing together. Beryl sneered and looked away from their sickeningly sweet display, heading back into the woods near the garden.

She’d been picking herbs for her tonics when she’d noticed the Prince out in the garden. She should’ve known _that_ girl would be there too.

Beryl had no idea where she’d come from, she never saw her around town or anything. It was almost as if she disappeared and reappeared just to see the Prince. Beryl hated her. What did she have that Beryl didn’t? She was young, beautiful, with a connection to the Earth that none other could claim, especially that damn girl. He’d seemed intrigued the few times they’d met, so why wasn’t the Prince interested?

She didn’t get her answer for another couple of weeks.

As Beryl was finishing up her chores outside just before nightfall a bright white streak across the sky caught her attention. She looked up, blinking several times as she processed what she’d just seen. ‘A falling star?’ she thought. ‘Too bad, I could’ve made a wish.’

She turned to finish what she was doing, almost heading inside, when another streak flew across the sky. Beryl stopped to watch, and before her eyes another shooting star crossed the sky. Then within moments the sky was full of falling stars.

“Beautiful,” she murmured, spinning slowly to watch the whole sky becoming seemingly covered in stars. Her eyes fall shut as she clasps her hands together, head still turned towards the night sky. “Please, let my Prince come to love me like he always should have. Give me a greater power to beat that girl.”

_‘You desire_ _…power?’_

Beryl’s eyes flew open at the sound of a voice on the wind and she glanced around for the one who could’ve spoken, but her lands were silent. “Who’s there?” she barked, a hand falling to the knife attached to her belt.

_‘I_ _…can give you power_ _…beyond your wildest_ _…imagination_ _…Stronger_ _…than that Moon witch_ _…’_

“Power,” Beryl repeated, her eyes wide with excitement. As she was now she wasn’t enough to hold Endymion’s attention, but if she were stronger… “I want it. What do you need me to do?” she eagerly asked.

_‘Accept me_ _…’_

“Who are you?”

_‘Queen_ _…Metalia_ _…’_

“Then, Queen Metalia, I accept you with my whole heart,” Beryl intoned. The area around her abruptly darkened as she was surrounded by a dark energy that quickly converged on her. It seemed to fill every part of her and she nearly panicked before a familiar voice spoke, clearer this time.

_‘Good, very good. I will make you Queen and in exchange you will destroy the Moon Kingdom that has corrupted your beloved Endymion.’_

“I will…destroy the Moon Kingdom,” Beryl repeated, chest heaving as she recovered from the onslaught. There was a tingling sensation throughout her body and she could feel the new power flowing through her.

_‘Yes. But first, you need an army. Go forth in this land and spread your power. Make the humans do your bidding!’_

Beryl nodded. “Yes, I will do that, my Queen.”

_Princess Serenity_

“What’s wrong, Endymion? You seem more distracted than usual,” Serenity remarked, a frown on her face as she watched her beloved next to her. She’d been talking about a new book she had read on the Mercurian technology recently developed but Endymion hadn’t seemed as enthused about it as he normally was. If it had been the first time she might not have mentioned it, but he had been like this for several days now and she was growing concerned. “Talk to me,” she pleaded, pulling his arm to her and resting her head on his shoulder.

He heaved a sigh, wiping a weary hand across his eyes. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to ignore you,” he began. “It’s just…some of the cities in the kingdom are reporting unrest within their people. They seem to think…I’ve been bewitched by a sorceress…from the Moon.”

Serenity’s eyes widened as she froze, lifting her head from his shoulder. “What?” she asked disbelievingly.

“I don’t know how they realized you were from the Moon,” Endymion was quick to blurt. “It’s fine, because we know it’s not true. Maybe if we told them the truth…”

“No.” Serenity pulled away entirely, though Endymion was quick to snag her hand before she could move too far. “I can’t—they can’t know.” Venus would never allow it, let alone her mother. “We’ll just…” she began, but she couldn’t make herself finish the rest of the sentence. She didn’t want to end her visits to Earth; Serenity didn’t think she could stop seeing Endymion. She already had so little time with him.

“We’ll come up with something,” Endymion finished instead, and she turned to look despairingly at him. “I promise, Kunzite and I will come up with something. But…perhaps you should discuss this with your mother, too. Just to be safe. This has the potential to affect you as well.”

Serenity nodded, knowing she wouldn’t be able to avoid it. If this got any bigger the Moon Kingdom would soon notice it, anyways. “We should go as soon as possible. I’ll summon the others,” she said anyways. With a flare of her magic the others soon filtered out of the castle, their Knights with them.

The five gathered in the grass facing their counterparts. Serenity offered Endymion a shaky smile. “We’ll return when we’ve discussed the matter ourselves. Hopefully it’ll be good news.” Both Mercury and Jupiter looked askance at her but she ignored them for the time being, powering up to head back to the Moon.

“What is the problem?” Mercury asked as soon as they stood in her chambers.

“The humans know we’re visiting and think we’ve bewitched the prince,” Venus replied, frowning. “Kunzite informed me this morning.” She gave the Princess a pointed look. “It would be in our best interests to stop visiting Earth until the humans have calmed down. Let the Prince and his Knights settle the discontent among them. It’s not our business.”

Princess Serenity nodded morosely. “I know,” she agreed, painful as it was to admit. The mood among them plummeted as the five realized what they would have to do.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Mercury piped up. “Prince Endymion has his Knights to guide him; I’m sure they’ll get the kingdom back under control in no time.”

But for all that Mercury was usually right, that time she was very wrong.

Months passed but they could still feel the malignant energy surrounding Earth and they knew the protests hadn’t calmed. If anything Serenity would almost say they’ve continued to grow worse, but thinking like that only leaves her feeling bereft so she tries not to. Instead she spends hours at her scrying mirror, watching her beloved Prince or reliving her happiest memories with him. Her companions did their best to keep her spirits up but it was difficult when their own worries weighed them down as well. More often than not they just ended up commiserating with one another.

Eventually others started to notice the growing chaos on Earth.

“Something has taken hold over Earth and is causing this disruption,” Artemis reported one afternoon in the Queen’s Council.

“Could it be a result of the abnormal Sun the planet Mercury reported earlier this year?” Luna wondered.

“I fear it might be,” Queen Serenity said. “The humans have declared war on one another, but I can’t imagine why they’ve done so. They’ve been peaceful for centuries.”

“Maybe it’s time to visit Earth,” Princess Serenity finally spoke up, surprising the three. She was not normally a present voice in these meetings, but this one time she couldn’t help but say something. Not if there was a chance she could see Endymion again. “See for ourselves what the humans are fighting over. It would better prepare us for fixing it if we know exactly what the problem is, versus speculating like we are now.”

“That is true, but going to Earth ourselves is far too dangerous,” Artemis argued.

“Then let my Guardians go with me.”

The white cat shook his head. “The girls are skilled warriors but they’re no match for a whole army.”

“Then let me take an army myself,” Serenity argued back, growing more and more insistent. “Assign a battalion of Venusian soldiers under the Guardians’ command, and they can wait in the forest for any sign of trouble. If it seems the humans need aid battling a dark power then they’ll be in the perfect position to assist, otherwise I can send them back easily.”

The cat regarded her critically. “You seem to have given this some thought, Princess,” he remarked pointedly.

Serenity did her best to keep the flush off her cheeks, meeting Artemis’s gaze with a steady one of her own. “It will be my duty as Queen to help guide the Earth to prosperity. Why should I not take an interest right now?”

Artemis said nothing in response to that, instead looking towards Queen Serenity. The Queen was watching both of them carefully as she deliberated. Finally she sighed. “Very well then, my dear. If this is what you think would help, then I’ll agree to the deployment of troops.” She stood from behind her desk to regard Serenity with a commanding look. “You will take the battalion and your Guardians and leave for Earth. Take a week to assess the situation and find out what enemy has infiltrated the fledgling planet. If it turns out to be mere human disagreement then report back and we will discuss the matter further. If it is something more I want you to return home immediately.”

“But Mother—” Serenity tried to argue, upset about being forced to return home.

“No buts, Serenity,” she interrupted, her tone stern. “I am still your Queen and these are my orders. I am trusting you with this chance; do not make me send another in your place.” Her expression then softened a bit as she regarded her daughter. “You are still young, and I do not wish for you to get hurt. You may visit Earth again when things have settled, but for now we have to be careful. Can you do this, little Serenity?”

Serenity bowed her head in deference. “Yes, Mother.”

She brought the news to the girls after the meeting and there were varying levels of pleased responses from them. Even though they were going to work it was still a chance to see their beloved partners.

The contingent of soldiers arrived the day after and Serenity and her Guardians met them in the Travel Chamber to head to Earth together. When they all landed on Earth Venus briefed them on their job for the time being, and the entire time Serenity itched to just run ahead to see Endymion again.

When Venus finally allowed them to head out there was eager anticipation among them all, though some of them hid it better than others. Jupiter had to keep a hand on Serenity’s arm just to make sure she didn’t run ahead into a potentially dangerous situation.

What they encountered, when they arrived at Endymion’s palace, wasn’t quite the welcoming atmosphere they expected. Soldiers were out in droves, camping along the open ground just outside the castle. For all their bustling about, the town itself was oddly quiet, and for some reason it set the girls on edge. They quickly made their way through the garden into the castle itself, heading to the council room where they knew Endymion and his Knights would be.

Serenity knocked on the heavy wooden door before cautiously poking her head in. When she saw no unfamiliar faces she opened it fully to admit them all. “Endymion?” she asked, drawing the man’s attention from the map spread out on the table. Almost instantly his face brightened and he moved to greet her, Serenity rushing forwards in the same moment to crash into him.

“Serenity,” he whispered disbelievingly into her hair as he held her. “Why have you returned, not that I am not pleased to see you? It’s still dangerous.”

“We’re here to help,” she answered, pulling back to look up at him. It seems the weeks had taken their toll on the Prince, his shoulders heavy with the weight of the Kingdom and concern for his people.

“I’m not sure there is much you can help with,” he admitted reluctantly. “War is no place for a Princess such as yourself.”

“You should know, my Prince, that the princesses of the Silver Millennium are no wilting flowers, but warriors in their own rights,” Venus chimed in from Kunzite’s arms, sending a wink the Prince’s way. “Do my companions and I look weak to you?”

Endymion blinks, glancing between the four Sailor Guardians. “I suppose not.”

“Have you identified the enemy?” Mercury asked, standing close beside Zoisite.

“A woman named Beryl, though she’s started referring to herself as a Queen now,” Kunzite answered. “She was once a simple witch living at the edge of the town, but something has changed her. Now she incites revolution wherever she travels.”

“Why?” Mars asked.

Jadeite shook his head. “We’re not sure. She speaks slander about the people of the Moon, but I don’t see how she could have known about any of you.”

“Spying, most likely,” Venus grumbled. “Where is she now?”

The men shared a look. “We believe she started up in the northern territories,” Nephrite answered, gesturing to the map. “Now she’s heading south. We think she intends to bring her army here to the capital.” He pointed to a dot on the map not too far from where they currently were. “This is where she is now.”

“Then that is where we should go,” Venus proclaimed, to the surprise of the rest of the room. “We need to know if this _Queen_ Beryl is acting under influence of another or not, and the only way to do so is to meet her ourselves. I’d rather do so outside of the castle and a potential full-scale battle, hence traveling to meet her.”

“I don’t think—” Endymion started, but Serenity halted him with a hand on his arm.

“Venus is right, it’ll be our best chance,” she said.

“You say that, Princess, but you won’t be coming with us,” Jupiter remarked. “It’ll be too dangerous to let you get so close. We’ll go alone with the Venusian soldiers.”

For a moment Serenity wanted to protest, but in the end she just sighed. Her mother’s words about wanting her to stay safe echoed in her mind. “Very well then,” she agreed. She knew she could trust her Guardians to come back safely, but it still worried her.

_Princess Priya_

They took the day to prepare provisions and assign troops under each of the Guardians, with their Knight partners. The day after that they would leave for the town where Beryl was last reported.

“We’re entrusting our Princess to you, Prince Endymion. Protect her with your life,” she told the Prince, a solemn expression on her face.

He answered just the same. “I will do my best,” he promised.

Priya nodded and turned to the Princess. “Should anything happen, return to the Moon Kingdom without us. Take absolutely no chances.”

“Okay, Venus,” she agreed. “Good luck to you all.”

They said the rest of their goodbyes and then they left.

It took nearly a whole day of traveling—which Priya wasn’t going to complain about when she got to ride next to Kunzite for hours on end without worry—to reach the outskirts of the city. She and Kunzite halted the troops in the large field before it some leagues from the city, not wanting to alert any troops along the walls that a large force had just arrived.

“We can enter the city tomorrow in disguises,” Jadeite decided as they shared their evening meal around the fire. He gave the girls a dubious look. “Though I’m not sure there’s much we can do to disguise you four. Do you ever wear anything else?” he asked, tugging teasingly at the hem of Adrestia’s skirt.

The Martian rolled her eyes as she swatted his hand away. “No, not while we’re on duty.”

“Besides,” Melia chimed in with a grin, “our normal forms would be just as conspicuous. I’m pretty sure I was last wearing my formal dress.”

“If that’s the case then it would likely be best if we went alone,” Nephrite said.

Priya shook her head. “This is our mission, too; we can’t let you go alone. Would you be able to sense if there was truly anything possessing Beryl?”

Kunzite’s arm snaked around her waist as he drew her closer. “We may not have the power of a whole planet backing us, but neither are we weak. We are sorcerers in our own rights.”

“Perhaps,” Priya allowed, glancing at the man from the corner of her eyes, “but are you strong enough to take on Beryl?”

Kunzite shrugged. “That remains to be seen.”

“Which we will do by ourselves tomorrow,” Zoisite added.

At his side Mercury frowned. “I don’t like the idea…but I see their point. We would be too obviously outsiders, and the last thing we want to do is trigger any suspicions. We don’t know what kind of an army Beryl has amassed yet, so we don’t want to risk a confrontation yet.”

“Not you too, Marella,” Melia whined, her head drooping onto Nephrite’s shoulder.

Adrestia looked like she wanted to do the same, but merely grimaced. “If you think it would be best,” she said instead.

Venus sighed. “I don’t like it, but very well.”

“Good,” Kunzite said. “Now, since we all have to be up bright and early tomorrow I think it’s time I turned in.” He stood from the bench, holding out a hand to help Priya up as well. “I will see you all in the morning.”

As they walked to their shared tent hand in hand Priya tried to put thoughts of what the next day might bring out of her mind. There was no sense in worrying when it would be out of her hands. Luckily, Kunzite served as an excellent distraction.

The Four Knights were long gone by the time Priya decided to leave her tent, having awoken earlier just long enough to see her Knight off. Now she walked through the troops inspecting their preparations and ensuring they were ready for a battle, should it come to that. When she finished she found Marella and Adrestia by the fire they’d sat at the night before, the Mercurian reading a book while the other stared into the flames.

“Do you see anything?” she asked as she sat down opposite of her.

“No,” she answered. “But that’s a good thing. The city is calm.”

“I guess the guys can be subtle when it suits them,” Priya remarked dryly, earning a smirk from the other girl.

“Is Melia still training with the soldiers?” Marella asked, finally looking up at Priya. She nodded in response. Marella made a thoughtful noise. “She’s been restless all morning. Do you think a storm is brewing?” she asked, looking up at the sky. There were clouds here and there, but nothing that would herald a storm. But then again, the weather on Earth could change far more rapidly than they expected.

“I don’t think we need to be concerned until she starts accidentally shocking people.” Marella and Adrestia snorted, both having experienced the sensation before, and Priya smirked.

As the sun passed its zenith Priya started to wonder when the guys were going to return. Even she was starting to grow restless at this point. She was talking with some of the soldiers—and maybe flirting a bit in the futile hope that it would summon Kunzite to stop her—when Marella came sprinting towards her, panic written across her face. “What?” she asked, the soldiers around her tensing as they waited for the Guardian to speak.

“Adrestia saw something in the fire; it wasn’t good,” she reported, turning on her heels before she’d finished speaking. Priya was right behind her as they headed back to the front of the camp.

In front of them, a dark cloud started to grow over the city that had nothing to do with the time passing. “What is it?” she barked at Adrestia, though she kept her eyes on the city.

“The flames turned dark just moments before _that_ started gathering,” she said with a gesture towards the city. “Then I saw…the Knights. There was something wrong with their eyes.”

Priya looked back at her with alarm. “Meaning?”

She shook her head. “I don’t know, but I don’t think it’s good.”

Priya grimaced and turned to face the Guardians. “Jupiter, Mars, get the men up in arms and prepared for battle. Mercury, get the horses ready. We may have to retreat, quickly. Go,” she ordered.

“What’s the hurry, girls?” a familiar voice said, though there was a slickness to it that sent a chill down Priya’s spine. She turned to find Jadeite walking into the encampment with his three comrades. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Adrestia and the others freeze. When it looked like Melia might make a move towards them she held an arm out to stop them, wary.

“We’re signaling the retreat,” she replied, keeping her tone calm and even. She looked at Kunzite, but his icy blue eyes held none of the warmth she was familiar with. “What did you find?” she asked.

“There is a plague in the lands,” he replied. “For too long we have allowed it to fester, and now it seeks to take control of everything we hold dear. But no more!” He unleashed a burst of power, darkness emanating from his body. The girls threw their hands up to shield their faces but they were largely unaffected by the simple persuasion spell. Their soldiers, however, weren’t so lucky. “Queen Beryl has shown us the truth. You of the Moon Kingdom seek to own us and control us, and we will not allow it! You will die.”

The other three lunged and Priya snapped, “Jupiter!”

“Jupiter Supreme Thunder!”

Lightning danced through the clearing, hitting the Knights dead center as well as some of the closest soldiers who had moved to attack. Priya didn’t hesitate to see if they were okay, grabbing for her comrades. “Back to the castle, now!” Kunzite and the other Knights were starting to get back up—groaning and a little singed, but otherwise still functioning—but it took moments for them to gather their energy before they disappeared.

As soon as they hit the courtyard they took off running down the castle in search of their Princess. Predictably, they found her with Endymion in the garden. “Princess!” they called for her, startling the both of them off the stone bench in front of the fountain.

“What is it?” Serenity asked, stunned by their panicked expressions.

“Where are the others?” Endymion asked, glancing behind them for Knights that weren’t there.

Priya shook her head. “Queen Beryl got to them; they are under her control now, as are the Venusian soldiers. We need to retreat to the Moon where it is safe. She’s too powerful for us to face right now.”

“What?!” the couple exclaimed. Endymion looked devastated and for a moment Priya felt sympathy for him. To lose his closest companions like that must be painful.

“Prince Endymion, you should probably return with us,” she said, to the surprise of the other Guardians and Serenity.

“Venus…” she muttered in amazement.

“It isn’t safe here for you either. We can come back when we have a proper army to fight them with,” she said. “Please, Kunzite and the others would want us to protect you in their stead. Let us honor them.”

Serenity placed a comforting hand on his arm as Endymion grimaced, no doubt warring with himself. Eventually he shook his head. “I cannot abandon the rest of my people. There are still forces here at the castle; I can hold the city. Go back to your Kingdom and come with reinforcements if you will, but I will stay. My duty is to my Kingdom and I’ll not leave them to suffer.’”

“Endymion, please,” Serenity whispered, her head falling against his arm.

His expression softened and he laid a gentle hand on top of her head. “I am sorry, Princess. Perhaps one day when you are Queen you’ll understand.” He turned to look at Priya. “Take her and go. I’ll be fine.”

She wasn’t going to argue with him. “Very well then. Let’s go, Princess.” The blonde looked like she wanted to argue further with the Prince but Priya insistently tugged at her arm until she let him go. There were tears budding at the corner of her eyes but she didn’t fight them.

When they returned to the Moon Palace Priya asked the others to remain with Serenity for comfort. “I must speak with the Queen immediately,” she explained when they asked about her.

_Princess Serenity_

Despite the war brewing on Earth her mother insisted on hosting the Midsummer Ball in the palace. It wasn’t a big enough celebration to warrant envoys from other planets traveling to the Moon, but the whole Kingdom was abuzz with excitement for the longest day of the year.

Serenity could not have cared less.

Any other year she would’ve been at the very center of the celebration, helping set up and plan the festivities. But not this year. Not while the love of her life battled for his own in a Kingdom corrupted by a dark power. Serenity had heard Venus’s report through Luna and her heart ached in sympathy of what Endymion must be going through at that moment. To lose his closest companions like that…she couldn’t even imagine it.

Her Guardians acted as if nothing was amiss. They patrolled as always, kept up pleasant company as always—and she had no idea how, given the loves of _their_ lives had been possessed by the dark power itself. She tried to bring it up, but as soon as she mentioned Earth they were smiling placidly and changing the subject. But they couldn’t hide the hurt in their eyes, so eventually Serenity stopped bringing it up. She didn’t want to hurt them anymore than they already were.

“Please try to have fun, my Serenity,” her mother had asked of her when she’d come to see her just before the party. She ran her hands through the Princess’s long hair, a motion that Serenity took comfort in.

“How?” she asked, watching her mother in the mirror. The Queen made a pained expression but didn’t immediately reply. Somehow that felt worse.

She lingered at the edge of the party, watching her Guardians as they stood alert in the corners. As if anything would dare attack the Moon Palace itself. She resigned herself to a miserable Midsummer Celebration when, to her surprise, a hand was offered in her field of vision.

“Princess, would you do me the honor?” he asked.

A man in a sharp black tuxedo stood beside her, hand reaching out to her. A white mask covered his eyes but she would know this voice anywhere. “Endymion…” she murmured, automatically reaching out to take his hand.

He led her out to the dance floor, people making way for them. It wasn’t quite how she wanted to dance with him, not with everyone watching the Princess of the Moon Kingdom dance with a mysterious man, but she would take what she could. “How did you get here?” she asked quietly as they spun around the room.

“I have some power myself, you know,” he replied teasingly, though his expression quickly turned somber. “Queen Beryl has brainwashed much of Earth and I can’t stop it. She’s possessed by a being called Queen Metalia; I’m too weak to fight it myself.”

“Oh no,” she gasped, her breath catching as he spun her away and then back into his arms as they followed the dance.

“A bitter war is about to break out between my people of Earth and your people on the Moon,” he continued. “We are about to become enemies.”

“You, an enemy? Never,” she promised. “We’ll fight together.”

He shook his head, dipping her and holding her for just a moment longer before pulling her upright again. “Queen Metalia isn’t human, and Beryl was a witch. She intends to use Metalia’s power to conquer the Moon now that she’s taken Earth.”

The dance ended, and before Endymion could potentially walk away from her she took his hand and led him out to one of the private balconies. She knew her Guardians had seen her and hoped they would let her have this time.

“The Moon will be destroyed unless I do something,” Endymion said determinedly. “I have to kill Metalia and put an end to Beryl.”

“Can you?” Serenity whispered, though she knew the answer already.

He grimaced. “I want your help, please, Serenity.”

“Of course,” she promised. “Anything.”

Behind them in the ballroom a panic started to break out amongst the party and Serenity half turned to see what the commotion was. She caught sight of Luna and Artemis running down the length of the room but couldn’t hear what they were shouting. Soon Venus and the others joined them on the balcony.

“What is it?” she asked, clutching Endymion closer to her.

“They say humans are attacking,” Venus answered, glancing briefly at Endymion, who had already removed his mask.

Serenity could hear the castle guards marching below them, their metal armor clanking on the tile. She turned back to look out over the balcony where Earth hung in the night sky, practically glowing in all its blue glory. But as she looked a dark spot began to grow in its center, slowly growing larger. Then a rumbling started to shake the ground, knocking them off balance and forcing them to grab the rail and walls for support. She could hear war cries in the distance as the black shape grew ever larger, until she could almost make out several sets of black eyes and a snarling mouths.

Then lightning crackled in the sky, raining down upon them with a loud crash as explosions erupted in the distance. There were screams and the sound of crashing rock, muffled by the arms Endymion had thrown around her to protect her from flying debris. When he let her up and she looked around, the gardens and even parts of the palace itself were utterly destroyed. Serenity was horrified.

In the distance an army charged towards them, some of them Serenity recognized as the soldiers they’d taken to Earth some weeks ago. Leading them were four familiar figures.

“We have to go, Princess,” Venus tried to tell her.

“Wait—” Serenity blurted, grabbing onto Endymion as he tried to push her towards her Guardians.

“I need to find Beryl. Killing her will put a stop to this,” he said, finally succeeding in yanking himself away. He pressed one last gentle kiss to her cheek, an apologetic expression on his face. “I’ll find you after,” he promised before darting down the walkway.

“Endymion!” Serenity called after him, but he didn’t look back.

“Princess Serenity,” Venus reminded her, a hand on her arm.

Serenity did her best to hold back tears as she turned to her comrades. “Go, help fight Queen Metalia. I’ll stay here with my Mother.”

“But Princess—” Mars tried to protest, but Serenity shook her head.

“You’ll be more help fighting,” she argued, giving them a reassuring smile. “I can’t be queen of the Moon Kingdom if there’s no Moon Kingdom left. I promise, I’ll stay right here away from the fighting. I can protect myself at least this much.”

The girls looked unsure and Serenity did her best to project confidence and determination as she regarded them. Eventually Venus relented with a scowl, pointing a serious finger at Serenity. “Don’t move. Stay safe. We’ll come back for you.”

Serenity nodded and watched as they all leapt over the railing to join the fighting that had finally made its way to the palace gardens. Soldiers clashed around them but she didn’t see them stop or pay it any attention, likely intending to fight the massive black things dominating the sky. Serenity said a quick prayer to Selene that they would be strong enough to defeat them.

She stayed back from the edge, not wanting to be seen by any of the soldiers below lest they try to take an opportunistic shot at her. She had minimal experience fighting and wasn’t quite ready to test her skills yet. Power surged through the air, potent enough that Serenity could feel it almost raking over her skin as it decimated the palace, crumbling more of the façade. Serenity took cover where she could.

Energy surged briefly before her as a figure appeared in the sky, brilliant red hair flying around her as she looked down on Serenity with piercing red eyes. “So you are Princess Serenity?” she asked, her voice as sharp as the nails curled around her menacing staff. “How pathetic. I’ll make quick work of you!”

She lunged for Serenity, nails outstretched to claw at Serenity’s face though she scrambled backwards to avoid her. But the attack never landed. There was a flash of red in her sight before Beryl’s hand was struck by a red rose, halting her in her tracks. When Serenity turned to look for her savior she gasped, relieved tears slipping from her eyes as Endymion stood before her, now clad in his armor.

“I won’t let you lay a hand on the Princess, Beryl,” he sneered, hand still flung akimbo from throwing the flower.

“Endymion!” Beryl screamed as he moved to stand in front of Serenity. She clutched at his cape, and when Beryl noticed the gesture her eyes narrowed threateningly on the Princess. “Why do you protect the Moon Princess? You’re the Prince of Earth. You belong with me!”

“You, who let yourself be possessed by Queen Metalia? You are a weak and jealous creature with an evil heart,” he snarled. “I would rather die.”

“Shut up shut up shut up!” Beryl snapped, shaking her head. “If that is what you wish, the fine!” She raised her staff and nothing immediately happened. Behind her, though, Serenity noticed the massive shadow monster move, raising a hand that started channeling a buildup of energy heavy enough she could feel it where she stood. The shadow then unleashed the beam of energy behind them, raking it through the palace to where they stood.

Beryl laughed as Endymion practically picked Serenity up, running away from the beam of light. She watched, horrified, as it got closer and knew they weren’t going to make it. But just before it was going to strike them she felt herself flying through the air as Endymion tossed her away.

She screamed, hand outstretched towards him as he was enveloped in the light. His own scream echoed off the walls, mingling with her own and Beryl’s continued laughter. When the light passed over them he remained prone on the marble and Serenity didn’t need to check to know he was no longer alive. Tears streamed down her face as she slumped to the ground.

“How pitiful, wasting his life just to save yours,” Beryl sneered.

It struck something in Serenity and she crawled forward to his body.

“Aww, going to cry over your dead love,” she mocked. “Don’t worry, I’ll put you out of your misery soon enough.”

“No.” Serenity stood beside his fallen body, his sword unsheathed in her hands. There was a determined expression as she regarded the witch before her.

Beryl’s eyes narrowed down on Serenity. “You think you can challenge me, you spoiled brat?”

Serenity just shook her head, closing her eyes as she took deep breaths to steady her nerves. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t live in a world where Endymion didn’t exist. Fighting back wasn’t worth it, nothing was. Beryl could have the Moon Kingdom for all she cared.

“What are you—?” Beryl asked but she disregarded the woman entirely as she turned the blade on herself, pressing the tip right to her heart. With one powerful shove Serenity joined her Prince in darkness.

_Queen Serenity_

“Serenity!” she screamed, tears flowing from her eyes as she turned the corner just to watch her daughter kill herself. At her feet Luna cried out as well.

“Princess!” Venus shouted down in the garden, fighting with the others to make her way up to the balcony. “Venus Love Chain Encircle!” A golden chain wrapped around Beryl’s neck, yanking the witch back from the palace.

“Mars Flame Sniper!” The bolt of fire pierced the woman right through the heart before engulfing her in white hot flames. Queen Beryl died quickly in the flames.

An angry roar echoed through the air as the shadows, as one, launched simultaneous powerful attacks where the Guardians stood. There was no chance of survival as they took the hits directly, their bodies being flung apart from the sheer devastating power that bombarded them.

“No,” Queen Serenity whispered, devastated as all around her the people of the Moon fell under Metalia’s forces. She slumped to the floor under the weight of her despair. “There’s no choice left…” She summoned her Moon Rod and the Legendary Silver Crystal, affixing the stone in the crescent moon atop the rod.

“Queen Serenity,” Luna gasped, “if you use the crystal in your state you won’t survive!”

“That doesn’t matter anymore, not when the fate of the Moon and Earth are at stake,” she replied. “Metalia must be sealed away.” She stood again, lifting the Moon Rod high above her head. “Moon Healing Escalation!”

Pink light flooded the sky as her power surged through the Kingdom, eradicating everything infect by Queen Metalia’s power. It swept through the soldiers, disintegrating them on contact. The Seven Legendary Shadows tried to resist but they were too weak to withstand her power, the crystal easily absorbing them. Queen Metalia was too powerful for Queen Serenity to banish entirely, but she used what power she had left to seal the evil energy deep within the Earth where hopefully it would never awaken again. Then the Moon Kingdom was silent.

Serenity staggered backwards, suddenly weakened by the massive drain of her power. She stumbled towards a fallen column, lying against it with less finesse than befitting of someone of her station. Artemis and Luna followed with exclamations of surprise. She didn’t have much time—with her life or the Legendary Silver Crystal before it broke under the strain of housing the Seven Legendary Shadows—and she still had to act quickly to enact her last wishes.

“It’s just unfortunate I’m too weak to defeat her myself,” she murmured sadly.

“My Queen?” Artemis asked.

“Luna, Artemis…the Legendary Silver Crystal will bring peace when used by the energy of a good heart,” she told them. “I’ve sealed Metalia, but she could return at any time if it is broken once more. In the future, if Metalia is ever released I want you to give this Moon Rod to Princess Serenity and defend the peace of the world.”

“Of course,” Luna and Artemis promised. “But…how?” Luna asked.

She held up the Legendary Silver Crystal, using the last of her power to fulfill her final wish. It rose into the air, shining brightly with the vestiges of her power as it began gathering the souls of the dead on the battlefield. “Please…Princess Serenity…live happily on the Earth of the future.”

The Moon Rod slipped from her hand, along with what remained of her life.

# . . .

Just before it hit the ground the Moon Rod glowed brightly, enveloping both Luna and Artemis. They were placed in an artificial sleep and sent along with the rest of the souls to wait on Earth for when they would be reborn again.

On the planets Uranus and Neptune, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune stood guard in their respective isolated palaces watching for intruders into their peaceful Solar System. It was a solitary existence but their job was one of utmost importance, and neither desired to fail their Queen and Princess.

At the Door of Space-Time, inside a dimension unbound by the laws of space and time, stood Sailor Pluto. Much like her companions she guarded the realm from external threats, staring into the never-ending fog of the inter-dimension.

Until something changed.

Simultaneously their talismans began to glow, the light growing bright enough to blind before they soon found themselves in an unfamiliar empty temple. Sailor Uranus looked around and was surprised to see the comrades she hadn’t encountered for nearly a thousand years standing with her. “What’s going on?” she asked.

“The talismans…are resonating,” Pluto remarked, holding the Garnet Orb forward. It still shone brightly, just as Uranus’s Space Sword and Neptune’s Deep Sea Mirror.

They stepped towards each other, gathering in the center of the chamber with their talismans held forward. As they stood close together the light seemingly exploded, though instead of another teleportation a figure stepped forward, the last of their ranks.

She stood tall, much taller than the last time they’d seen her. Now Sailor Saturn stood nearly as tall as her Silence Glaive. She watched them with seemingly dead eyes as she stood up on the dais before them.

“No,” Uranus muttered incredulously. “It can’t be.” There was no need to summon the Guardian of Silence…was there?

But Saturn either didn’t hear her or didn’t care to explain. Instead she lifted her Silence Glaive, swinging it down in a purposeful arc, the simplicity of the movement betraying the gravity of the action.

The Moon Kingdom was falling. The Silver Millennium had come to an end.

They felt nothing as their energy was sapped from them, falling one after the other. The rest of the System soon followed suit.


End file.
